The Sleep Over
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: A somewhat sequel to Robin's Lisp, Wally and Robin have a sleep over. Rated T for possible violence and cussing. KF/Rob
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this may be a wee bit slash, but I promise it won't be a lot, unless for some reason, you all want it to be. Please keep in mind that I'm a youngling and I'm not supposed to type up rated M stories, nor do I plan to. If anything, I might rate this T for movies, action and violence… maybe a little bit of slash, but nothing nose bleed worthy… Kay, this will be a chaptered story. **

**OOC ALERT! **

**Chapter 1:**

"Please?" Robin begged, on his knees at the feet of his mentor.

"No Robin," Batman said again.

"PLEASE! Come on, it's just Wally! I won't tell him my real name, I won't let him know where I live, I won't tell him anything about my past, I won't take off my sunglasses or mask until I'm sure he's asleep and I'll wake up before him, we won't get arrested, I'll be a good boy! PLEASE!" Robin pleaded, desperation ringing clear through his voice.

Batman was surprised. He had never seen Robin want something so much. Still, he couldn't allow his 'son' to go off to the world yet.

"No," Batman repeated, attempting to walk past Robin.

Anger boiled up in Robin's chest. He wanted nothing more then for just one sleepover. He wanted to go to a friend's house and enjoy something most kids his age had experienced hundreds of times. He clenched his hands into fists.

"I'll do anything," he insisted, his voice soft and shaky in the back of his throat. "I just want to spend the night at his house for one night…"

Batman turned around and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at the boy in front of him. Robin was already changed into his street clothes or 'civvies' as he insisted to call them, with a new pair of sunglasses slipped in front of his dark blue eyes. Batman sighed.

"Robin… I… I just want to keep you safe… why must you insist on going?"

Robin set a somewhat pale hand to the back of his neck. Excitement was building up in his stomach. This was what he had been waiting for all night. He ran his tongue along his expanders which he had gotten used to fairly quickly. He still had a hard time swallowing, but speech was of no difficulty. He took a deep breath.

"I just want to fit in with the rest of the boys at my school. I want to make friends and have a somewhat normal social life. I've never had a sleepover, never had a friend over, never been to a friend's house, never hung out with a friend and basically never really had a friend. If I could just go to Wally's house this once and prove to you that I can control myself and that the whole world won't learn our secrets, then maybe I could hang out with more friends and fit in at school. Besides, Wally and I are pretty close friends and he wanted to hang out last night, but… well, you know…" Robin blurted out.

Batman absorbed it all. Robin didn't seem to mean any harm. He just wanted to go to a member of the League's house. Kid Flash's family knew a bit about it already and it would be only once for now. It didn't sound half bad. It was the other half that scared him. What if something did happen though? What if there came the issue of them wondering about the sunglasses indoors or the bulky belt beneath his shirt and…

"Batman!" Robin snapped his mentor from his thoughts. "Wally already told his parents that I have a sensitive eye condition where even the littlest of light can give me killer migraines so I have to wear my shades a lot. He convinced them that my name is Robin because my parents thought I was going to be a girl before I was born and they were set on the name and I can wear a big hoodie to cover my utility belt if I have to. Can I please go?"

Batman failed to hide a smile. He had trained his sidekick well, verbally and physically. Robin knew what he had to do and how to protect himself. He was well prepared and Batman had faith in his sidekick.

"I'll let you go," Batman began.

A grin broke out across Robin's face, showing the rings of his silver expanders. His grin was interrupted by his mentor, who wasn't finished yet.

"IF… you promise to keep your identity to yourself, not kill or seriously maim someone, to avoid jail, to keep your communicator with you at all times, to keep your past to yourself, if you let me prepare your utility belt with some new things I've come up with and if it's just a sleepover with you and Wally. I don't want you to come home smelling like alcohol, perfume or any sort of illegal drugs! I want you to keep your body parts to yourself, to avoid getting wasted and high and to be a good boy. If I even see a molecule of lipstick on your face, I will kick your ass so hard that you'll wake up in China! Do you hear me?"

Robin's face shot red.

"Batman! I promise that it's just me and Wally tonight. I won't do drugs, alcohol or any one, that I promise you. I'll keep my body to myself and… uh… everything else you said," Robin promised.

Batman thought about it. "Okay… I'll get your utility belt and prepare it. Get your bag together, get your hoodie and comb your hair. It looks like a rat made itself comfy up there!"

Robin's blush stayed there, but he grinned with an excited laugh.

"Thank you!"

He quickly tackled Batman in a hug, burying his face in his adoptive father's chest.

"I love you!" his muffled voice cried, dancing with excitement.

Batman felt a slight blush go to his face, but only slight. He wrapped one arm around Robin, but only for a second. He released Robin and the black haired boy dashed down the hall to pack a bag to something he had never been to. Batman went downstairs to prepare the utility belt.

XxXxX

Wally picked up the ringing phone.

"I GOT IT," he screamed, notifying his mother before answering it.

"Yellow?" he answered, his voice smooth as silk.

"Hey KF, Batman said yes!" Robin's voice cried happily from across the line.

A grin broke across the red head's face.

"Yeah! I can't believe it! When will you be over?"

"Soon as I finish packing… that's why I called. What do I bring?" Robin asked nervously.

Wally thought about it, a frown on his face.

"Uh, clothes, video games… maybe a swim suit if you want. We have a pool… and uh, hey, do you like ice cream?"

"Yeah, duh!" Robin responded quickly.

"Alrighty then, yeah. Just bring clothes, swim trunks and some video games. And Mum's making some chicken for dinner and it's pretty good, so I hope you're hungry!"

Robin laughed. "Alright, see ya then!"

Then the line went dead in Wally's ear. Wally grinned, excited. He couldn't wait 'til his parents met his best friend. If they saw how smart and funny Robin was, they probably wouldn't think he was a complete waste of space. He dashed off to his own room to set up the X-Box and tidy up a bit. His mom watched in utter amazement. She had never seen Wally so eager to clean his room. She smiled softly to herself, folding her arms over his chest.

_Maybe this Robin kid is just how Wally described him… This'll be exciting…_

**Alright, THIS is a chapter story. I can't guarantee that there won't be some slash, but there won't be a lot. It could probably be classified as really good friendship. Whatya think? This is like, the first time I've ever written a story with no depression in it. You can thank Chris for that… he's the guy I love and I want the whole frikkin world to know it. He's my whole world and a bit more. He's my reason for waking up in the morning, my reason for smiling, and my reason for living. Even if his brother scares the living shit out of me, I still love him. It's worth the risk… **

**_FrankandJoe3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed that most of you [a majority anyway] wanted me to have some simple slash that a 13 and 15 year old can have… Tempted as I am, we'll just have to see. Like I may have said before, I can not guarantee a kiss, but I can guarantee… other stuff… Heh… And one last note: HOLY SHIT! GAH! MY ARM! *Sobs Dramatically* Stupid Tetanus Shot…. D:**

**Chapter 2:**

Robin stepped out of the driver's side door, but he left the car door open for the moment. He leaned back inside.

"Are you sure you can't at least walk me in?" Robin asked for the last time.

Bruce Wayne, dressed up in his work clothes, nodded. "I'm sure Robin. Now I have to go. Grab your stuff and call me if you need me."

Robin nodded, his shoulders dropping sadly for only a second. He closed the door and went around to the trunk of the car. He pulled it open and pulled out his bag, slamming it shut again to signal his mentor to drive off. Batman took the hint and sped away. Robin slung his bag over his shoulder and took a deep, shaky breath in. This was real. This was really happening. His heart leapt for joy. He pushed his shades up on his nose and pulled his hoodie down over his utility belt. He felt stupid for having to carry pepper spray and a taser around with him, but at the same time, he kind of loved it.

The black haired boy started up the walkway to his best friend's house. It was a simple one story house covered in homely bricks. The lawn was kept neat and tidy and the window in front of the house was blocked off by a simple pair of curtains which were white and lacy. The house was neat and tidy though, simple as ever. Robin nervously walked up to the white front door and rung the door bell, surprised to see his hand trembling with excitement. He willed it to stop and it did. He forced his hand back down to his side and waited.

He didn't have long to wait. Within seconds, the door was ripped open and Robin was tackled in a huge hug. He dropped his bag in surprise and his face lit up red.

"Robin!" Wally cried out happily, delayed.

Robin blinked slowly, trying to ignore the blush he could feel on his face.

"H-Hey KF," he said nervously.

Wally released him, his face bright and happy as usual. His freckles seemed to light up his face like the stars do to the night sky. Robin bent down and picked up his bag again.

"Come in, I want you to meet my folks," Wally encouraged and Robin followed close behind his friend.

His heart pounded furiously in his chest. He felt a grin break over his face and he unconsciously brushed his bangs back into their original place. The second the doors closed behind Robin, he was engulfed with several different emotions the home held. He noted Wally's happiness first, obviously. The house itself was beautiful and comfy, making Robin feel at ease. Yet, at the same time, there was a slight cloud of anger and confusion buzzing around his head and it confused him, but he brushed it off. It was probably just in his head. Then, Robin saw them. He knew it had to be them instantly.

"You must be Robin," the woman greeted him with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you," the man greeted him.

Robin smiled up into the faces of Wally's parents. Wally's mother had red hair, just like Wally and bright green eyes to match. **[1] **Wally's father had brown hair, styled similar to Wally's. His eyes were a dark green shade though, but they still were green.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. West," Robin said politely.

The two laughed.

"I haven't been called that in a while. Please though, do call me Rudy, as does everyone else," Wally's father told him.

"My name is Mary," Wally's mother said softly.

A sharp pain shot through Robin's heart as he heard her name.

_Mary… that was… that was Mom's name… _he thought to himself.

He shook the thoughts away and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind eating late dear. We would've eaten at 5, but _Wally_ went and blew up the chicken so I had to stop by the store and get a new one," Mary West half scolded her son.

Robin laughed at the thought. Wally's face lit up just like his hair.

"Mom!" he whined. "I didn't blow it up! I stuck that temperature thing in it and it exploded! I saved your life!"

His mother folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes, because the last time I checked, illegal fireworks and thermometers were exact twins. Wally, you destroyed my chicken, and you can accept it with dignity or not all!"

Wally mumbled under his breath. Robin couldn't help but laugh. He had been scolded before, but never nicely like this. It was pleasant.

"It's okay," Robin told her. "My father works late a lot so I usually don't end up eating until 8:30 on most nights."

Rudy West raised an eyebrow.

"What could cause him to be away that long?" he asked in surprise.

Robin's smile stayed on strong. He had rehearsed this.

"He's a part time private investigator and the other half of the time he spends running his own company with quite a few others," he explained.

Rudy nodded. It sounded alright to him. Wally turned to Robin.

"Alright dude, we can just set your stuff in my room before we decide what to do next," he hinted.

Robin caught on quickly and he ran a hand over his hair.

"Yeah, okay. Nice to meet you," Robin called to his best friend's parents before following the red head.

Once Wally was sure that they were out of earshot, he laughed.

"Rob, could you have been any more awkward?" he teased.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"W-What?"

Wally shot him a glance.

"You looked like someone who's afraid of heights about to be pushed out of an airplane. My parent's aren't _that _bad… okay, maybe they are, but to me…"

Robin laughed nervously.

"Sorry… I'm not… I'm not good around people," he admitted.

"No, really? I never would've guessed!" Wally laughed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Then he pushed open the door to his room. Robin was surprised. It was half of what he expected and half of what he hadn't. The room had two queen sized beds with matching blankets on them, side by side. The walls were dark maroon with posters of girls wearing nothing but bikinis on motorcycles and cars. There was a TV along the back wall with an X-Box 360 hooked up to it. There was a dresser next to the bed closest to the door, the drawers full of unknown objects, from the looks of it though, it was paper, probably magazines. The windows had dark brown blinds on them and the floor was a palish white carpet. Robin smiled and stepped into the room.

"What do you think?" Wally asked, noticing the black haired boy's expression.

Robin nodded in approval.

"Asterly," he said simply.

It was obvious that he still felt awkward, but Wally didn't really care. He snatched Robin's bag from him and set it on the bed closest to the window. Robin flinched, but loosened up once the bag hit the bed. Then Wally closed the door with his hand and collapsed on the bed closest to the dresser.

"Let me hear it," he ordered, his face almost emotionless.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Hear what?"

"Batman's rules, limitations, restrictions," Wally explained.

Robin walked over to the bed apparently set out for him and sat down on it, trying to make himself comfortable without feeling awkward.

"No alcohol, no drugs, no girls, I can't tell you my past, I can't tell you my name, I'm not supposed to show you my eyes and I have a… taser with me… just so ya know…" Robin listed off, setting a hand on his neck.

Wally nodded, taking it all in.

"Well, sounds good to me I guess… Anyway, first on the list of things to do: Stay outside 'til it gets dark."

Robin nodded in agreement. His eyes strayed to the shutters for a moment before scanning the room over. He was looking for camera or video cameras or recorders or anything that could be used to watch him or have proof that he was here.

"Did you bring your swimming trunks?" Wally asked, watching his best friend, clearly amused.

Robin nodded. "Yeah… they're… in the bag…"

"So, would you like to go swimming?" Wally asked again.

Robin's hidden blue eyes still scanned the room. He hadn't seen a device of a suspicious nature yet, but he was just checking. Robin grinned at the thought.

"Swimming… yeah, that sounds cool…"

Then Wally snapped. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

Robin flinched and his head quickly turned to face the red head.

"Wha- oh… searching for video cameras and such," he replied. "I'm making sure that Batman didn't hijack this room to make sure I follow his rules. Batman knows all, you know, and I've been trying to figure out how."

On the saying of his mentor's name, his voice would drop to a mere whisper, but Wally heard just as well. He rolled his eyes.

"Trust me; there are no cameras in here. Do you want to go swimming or not?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah."

He opened his back and rummaged through it before emerging with a pair of red trunks with black stripes up the side and a pair of black swimming goggles, resembling the goggles on KF's dark suit. Wally noticed this and couldn't help but smile.

"The bathroom's the third door down on the left of the hall. Knock before you reenter cuz I have to change too."

Robin smiled.

"Thanks."

As he walked down the hall, he didn't think twice about his utility belt or his sunglasses. He didn't really think about Batman or Bruce Wayne. He wasn't thinking about Richard or Mary Grayson. He was just thinking about Robin, Wally, exploding chicken and a pair of red swimming trunks with the stripe up the side.

**[1] Yes, I know that this isn't how they look. Actually, they're both described as brunettes with brown eyes, but I had to fix it so it could match up with our Wally. **

**I also know that they're supposed to be divorced, so bear with me. I want a happyish family for Wally. **

**Any appropriate T rated suggestions [or lower] would be accepted. I already have a few scenes coming up, but I like to ask you all anyway. I've never written a story with boys as the main characters, except for my Ed, Edd N Eddy story…. Oh well, details… Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We totally forgot about the whole clock change thing… I was wondering what the hell was up with my computer clock…. So yeah… I hate the time changing things that say we have to lose/gain and hour… quite frankly, they can lick my arm… tee hee… that'd be so awkward… oh well (: So yeah, I should update, shouldn't I? And yes, a pool scene is coming up… I'll try to keep it friendly but 'ey, the heart wants what the heart wants ;)**

**Chapter 3:**

Wally collapsed back onto his bed angrily and folded his arms across his bare chest. Where was Robin? The red head had finished changing a whole minute ago! A minute! This was ridiculous!

"How long does it take for one guy to put on some trunks?" he mumbled furiously beneath his breath.

His eyes shot to the closed door for the seventh time in the past ten seconds. It was still closed. Wally angrily sprang up from his bed and stormed over to it. He practically ripped it off its hinges to find Robin outside the door, reaching for the doorknob. The two stared at each other awkwardly a few seconds before Wally remembered to open the door a bit more and step out of the way. Robin nodded in thanks and passed him, his clothes in his arms. He walked over to his bag and opened it with one arm, stuffing everything back inside. The black haired boy pushed his shades up on his nose and grabbed the towel he had packed with one hand before turning around to face his friend.

"Sorry," Robin apologized. "The utility belt got stuck."

Wally opened his mouth as if to say something, but he froze once Robin was fully turned around. He just stared at Robin in disbelief. Robin raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself in confusion.

_Do I have something on me? Are my swimming trunks on wrong? Do I have a hideous scar that I didn't know about? Why the hell is he staring at me? _Robin asked himself in confusion before staring up at his best friend.

"Dude… you're…" Wally managed to say before his voice gave out on him again.

Robin raised an eyebrow again.

"I'm… I'm what? Short? Pale? Sexy?" he teased on the last one.

Wally managed a weak laugh as he turned his head away. "You wish dude."

Robin was ripped, to say the least. His legs were muscled but still looked normal from what Wally could see that wasn't hidden behind fire red trunks. His arms were buffed up with muscles that the girls in those romancey movies would pay to mess with for a little while. For his chest, he must've had at least a four pack, maybe more. Wally had to force himself from looking in that area to keep from blushing noticeably. Luckily, so far only his ears were red.

This time, it was Robin's turn to fold his arms over his bare chest. He noticed Wally's red ears, but he didn't think much of it. Wally's ears were almost always red when he was with the team. He tightened his hold on his goggles and sighed.

"Are we going to go swimming or are you going to just stand there staring at me?" Robin challenged, obviously ready to go.

Wally snapped from his Robin-induced daze and nodded.

"Yeah, pool's out back. Follow me," he said, heading out of the room.

Robin failed to hide a grin as he followed his friend. They passed through the kitchen where Robin got a double take from Wally's mom.

_Damn…_ she thought to herself with a small smile. _I should let Wally invite his friends over more often…_

She then turned her attention back to the chicken she was preparing.

XxXxX

Robin carefully watched his step the second they got outside. It was hard to though, because he wanted to keep looking over the wide backyard instead. The yard wasn't empty or bare like most backyards Robin had seen. Wally's backyard had a huge rectangular pool, at least 30 feet long, with a diving board off the edge; an old rusty swing set that sat abandoned off to the side; a bonfire pit with a huge pile of wood, at least Robin's height, off to the side of it; a set of monkey bars that look like they were built from a ladder and painted red and yellow, mostly because they were and a tire swing not far from the pool.

The grass was carefully mowed in a perfect quilt-like pattern, a dark and fresh green. There was a garden along the back porch steps, full from edge to edge with bright and colored flowers of a wide variety. They were all pretty flowers to Robin though, but that was mostly because he wasn't accustomed to them. He was used to concrete walls and basketball courts and silent dinners and masks. The blue eyed boy wasn't use to comfortableness and happiness on this big of a level. That's probably why he felt so awkward. He wasn't used to anything here really, besides Wally.

Wally couldn't help but smile as he noticed the half amazement on Robin's face. The boy kept watching his feet, as if he suspected there'd be a foot outstretched to trip him. He was jitterier then ever and that amused the red head. As for why, even Wally's scientific mind couldn't comprehend. It was just different and that was probably why he was so amused. Or not, that was always an option too.

Wally headed towards the pool in a half-assed jog, a towel in his hand. He wasn't really all in the mood to run, but he didn't feel like walking so he compromised. Robin didn't care though. Robin was more interested in the backyard then him at the moment anyway. When the Kid Flash arrived at the gate to the pool, he fumbled with the child-proof lock for half a minute before it decided to open for him. Robin hid a laugh with his ungloved pale hands and followed him onto the deck of the pool. The deck was warm to the touch, but it wasn't scalding like it could've been so everything was okay.

On the deck, there was a small circular table with an umbrella on the top that seemed nicely shaded. There were three lawn chairs, white and long, all side by side. Wally lazily tossed his towel onto the one closest to the gate and waited anxiously for Robin. Robin copied his friend, tossing his towel onto the lawn chair farthest from the gate. He then slid off his sunglasses and set them on the lawn chair on his towel, opening his blue eyes so he could see his goggles before he put them on. He turned his head just enough so Wally couldn't see his eyes, but he felt stupid in doing so. He didn't need goggles. He sighed and tossed them off.

"Do me a favor and don't tell Batman," Robin ordered, keeping his eyes closed and waiting for Wally to reply.

"Me? Tell Batman? I never," Wally's voice sounded sarcastically.

"Come on, just promise," Robin said.

"Fine, I promise I won't tell your Daddy that you broke his rules," Wally promised.

He sounded close… really close. Robin cautiously opened his blue eyes, only to see a pair of green eyes staring back at him. He let out a cry and stumbled back in surprise. That was exactly what Wally had wanted. He took that opportunity to push Robin, back first, into the water. The splash that resulted was definitely epic, seeing that Robin's mouth was open in a silent scream when he hit. Wally nearly doubled over with laughter, clearly amused with himself. Robin, or Richard Grayson seeing as how he now was maskless, quickly sprang up out of the water and coughed for a while, trying to get the water out of his lungs.

"You asshole!" Robin coughed out weakly.

Wally just kept laughing. Robin then took that opportunity to get revenge. He reached out, grabbed Wally's wrist and tugged him back. Wally let out a cry of surprise as he was spun around and hit the water in a belly flop. Now it was Robin's turn to giggle. The red head sprang out of the water, obviously pissed. 

"Normally, I wait 'til earlier to do this, but I think I'm going to beat the crap out of you until Mom yells at us now," Wally growled playfully with a masked grin on his face, unable to tear his green eyes from Robin's blue ones.

Robin laughed. "Bring it on you walking bottle of mustard!" **[1]**

Wally charged at Robin the best he could in the water, but even the Kid Flash couldn't get a lot of speed while trapped within its clear depths. He was still pretty fast though. Robin was too. Robin took off, his arms churning the water quickly with a laugh every time he could manage a breath. Kid Flash just kicked his legs. He didn't really have to do anything else to gather speed. Mentally, Robin thanked Batman long and hard for those endless swimming lessons he had received two years ago. Now they didn't seem so torturous.

After what had to be at least five minutes of chasing, Kid Flash came to two conclusions. 1, his legs were getting cramped up. 2, Robin seemed to have an endless amount of energy. The red head, his hair clinging to his head in its darker from, would never admit defeat though, so he resorted to cheating. He swam to the edge of the pool and lifted himself out. He was tempted to steal Robin's shades, but he left them on the towel. He'd steal the blue eyed beauty's glasses later. For now, he just grabbed the goggles, slipped them over his own eyes and ran over to the diving board attached to the pool. He took a running start and dove into the pool, right in front of Robin.

Robin froze, realizing that he was caught. Churning his feet effortlessly beneath him, Robin held up his hands weakly in defeat, a smile on his face.

"Alright, you got me," he smiled mischievously.

Wally noticed and raised an eyebrow. Something wasn't right. Since when did the Boy Wonder admit defeat that easily? Since never. Wally's suspicions were confirmed when the sounds of Robin giggling came from all around him, every corner. Robin himself grinned, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement before hightailing it out of there. Wally sighed.

_Crap… maskless and he's still playing ninja on me… Wonderful_…

Wally's mother took a glance out the kitchen window in surprise as she heard her son cry out in surprise. She saw a huge wave erupt from the pool and heard giggling from Robin. She smiled softly to herself and didn't think twice about the huge wave or the screams of anger that followed soon after. Mary West was just happy to see her son happy for once at home and not complaining. It was a nice change.

**[1] This is a reference to the Deviantart picture I saw called 'Kid Weenie' where KF was compared to mustard or a hot dog or something. I couldn't help myself (:**

**Should I drag the pool scene on or what? I don't usually type more then 5 pages so this is like, my limit, but I suppose I could still play on it, if you want? I have an awkward scene in mind that involves Robin's expanders [I did mention that this is a sequel to Robin's Lisp] if you want it. It'd be some definite awkward Rob/KF, just telling you. Ideas for the movie and videogame would be appreciated. Actually, ideas in general would be appreciated. **

_**Yeah, I'm a zombie baby. Ain't nobody perfect… 3 **_**I love that song… **_**If my heart was still beating, it would be for you…**_

**-FrankandJoe3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it's been so long. Life kinda gets in the way of things….**

Mary West glanced at the clock and smiled. It was five minutes until 7 o'clock. She had finished dinner early. She opened the oven and pulled out the potatoes, carrying them over the kitchen table, setting them next to the chicken. The kitchen smelt simply delightful. She strode back to the kitchen and glanced out the window at her boy and his friend. They were taking turns diving into the pool with different styles. She assumed that her son was showing off, as usual.

"Honey, can you go tell the boys that dinner is almost ready?" she called gently over to her husband in the living room.

His face was buried deep in the newspaper he was reading, the TV cranked. He didn't reply. Mary sighed angrily and forcefully opened the silverware drawer.

"Rudy?" she called, a bit louder.

He still didn't reply. He turned the page in his paper, uninterested. Mary frowned.

"Rudolf Daniel West!" she screamed, furious.

The man nearly leapt a foot into the air in surprise. The newspaper fell from his hands and he whirled around.

"Why the hell did you yell at me? I'm right here!" he yelled at her, upset.

Mary clenched the butter knife she had just picked up so tight in her hand that her whole hand turned snow white. She glanced down at it, considering something almost every wife has, but she decided not to stab her husband; not yet anyway. She'd wait until Wally moved out before she even attempted that…

"I asked you twice, but you're as deaf as a post! Go tell the boys to get ready for dinner!" she ordered.

Rudy rolled his eyes and got up.

"Whatever," he mumbled beneath his breath and headed towards the back door.

Mary released her tight grip on the butter knife and got the rest of the silverware in her hands.

_Men… why do they have to be such assholes? My God… what was I thinking when I agreed to marry him?_ she thought to herself angrily.

XxXxX

"Dude, don't say that kind of shit. Seriously, I mean, I'm obviously a bajillion times better than you!" Wally claimed, watching the maskless Boy Wonder triplesault in the air, landing into the pool in a perfect dive.

Robin swam to the surface and wiped the water from his eyes.

"Whatever KF! Just because you have powers and I don't doesn't mean anything!" Robin spat back.

His legs treaded the water slowly, keeping him afloat. Wally grinned.

"I have super speed on _any_ part of my body! Whenever I want, I can become a human vibrator," he told Robin, his face slightly pinkening.

Robin still smiled smugly, even after hearing that.

"Oh yeah? I'm _super_ flexible. I can be in _any_ sex position known to man," the blue eyed boy stuck out his tongue at his best friend.

Wally's pink face reddened. Then a comeback came to mind.

"And how would you know that you can do all of them?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

His eyes were staring deep into Robin's, only because it was something new to him. He had a hard time with it though. Robin was afraid of meeting his friend's eyes so Wally never got to look long. Robin's smile faded and he laughed nervously.

"W-Well… u-um… B-Batman… he wasn't home a lot… and the… and uh… computer… Google…" his voice shrunk as his blush grew.

Wally rolled his eyes.

"Only you Robin… Only you…"

Robin, not wanting to seem like a complete idiot, shot a comeback of his own.

"How did you figure out that you can have super speed on _every_ part of your body?" he asked.

Wally laughed, not embarrassed at all about it.

"If you had super speed, wouldn't you try it out too?"

Robin shrugged. "I… I don't know. I don't think much about having powers…"

Their conversation was cut by Wally's father who walked up alongside the pool.

"Dinner's almost ready," he said simply and turned around and left.

Robin and Wally exchanged glances.

"Guess that's our cue to exit stage left," Robin commented.

Wally nodded. "Well said."

And with that, the red head and the black head boy made their way towards the ladder of the pool. Wally was the first out. He grabbed his towel and dried his body down fast before draping the towel around his neck. Robin did the same, only slower. The red head's eyes wandered to Robin's sunglasses that sat abandoned on the chair.

_I shouldn't…_ he thought to himself. _Oh, but I must! _

With that, Wally snatched up Robin's shades and slipped them over his own eyes. The world darkened slightly and became tinted. Wally blinked in surprise.

"Damn! How do you see out of these things?" he asked.

Robin jumped in surprise. When he saw his shades on his best friend's face, he freaked out.

"Hey! Gimme!" he cried, leaping up to try to snatch the glasses back.

Wally simply ducked out of the way.

"No thanks," he grinned, tearing off of the deck.

Furious, Robin ran forward and easily jumped over the gate to the pool. He barreled through the yard, after his best friend, but Wally was already inside before he was halfway across the yard. Out of habit, Robin set his hand at his eyebrows, shading his eyes from the light.

_Stupid redhead… I should've listened to Batman_ he thought to himself, furious.

He slowed down once he entered the house of course, out of habit.

"Hello Robin," Mrs. West greeted him.

"Hello," Robin returned the greeting, making his way towards Wally's room out of memory.

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He opened the door, only to hear a phone camera click. Anger filled Robin.

"You ass!" he cried in a quieter tone, tackling Wally onto his own bed, attempting to grab the phone back.

Wally sent speed into his fingers though and in an instant, a picture of Robin's blue eyes was sent to Megan and Kaldur and Artemis as he held Robin back, ignoring the painful punches to his chest. Regret filled Robin as he saw the 'message sent' notification pop up on Wally's phone.

_They know… they know! Batman's gonna find out and I'm… I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm gonna get my jugular cut and then I'm gonna get hung by my ears from the bridge until I've almost bled out and then he will lower me into the river beneath it where piranhas will get me and… _in his mind, the death scene stretched on from paranoia.

Delivering a sharp jab to a certain part of Wally's chest, the red head felt a sharp blast of pain shoot through him, causing him to drop the sunglasses. Robin grabbed them back and slid them over his eyes, obviously upset. Wally clutched his chest in pain.

"Ow…" he moaned in pain.

"You deserved that you know," Robin muttered beneath his breath, crossing back over to the bed that was made for him to grab his clothes.

Wally nodded. "Agh, yeah I know… Gah… Where'd you learn to do that?"

Robin popped his knuckles, before crossing the room to go back to the bathroom to change.

"Batman," he whispered just in case his parents were listening. "And I know more then just that stomach jab. There's a whole lot more I could've done."

Wally was surprised, but not at the same time. He had learned so much about Robin in the past three hours. It was almost ridiculous… not that he was complaining…

XxXxX

Robin looked over the West family, his shyness resurfacing heavily. He felt extremely awkward at this full and happy family table. The food was warm and inviting, but Robin was too scared to move in fear of breaking the illusion. He just stared at the food, wishing he could permanently hide behind his mask. Maybe, if he concentrated hard enough, he could think himself out of existence, just like the guy did in the book he was reading. He didn't get long to try though. Wally nudged his shoulder with his elbow.

"Rob, it isn't poisoned. We're eating it too. Feel free to try something," he hinted.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise beneath his sunglasses, but he nodded and reached out and scooped some potatoes onto his plate. He felt the eyes of everyone on them, but he pretended as if they weren't all on him. He nervously grabbed some chicken and shrunk back to his chair, contemplating eating.

"So, Robin, Wally told us that you have some kind of eye disorder?" Rudy asked.

Robin nodded weakly. Him and Wally had discussed this thoroughly.

"When I was born, a huge storm hit the hospital I was in and they used their generators on the rooms that desperately needed them. For my mom's room, they just used a high power light that was in the center of the room, near me, to light the whole room. They had a few other patients in there. I was born with my eyes open, like some kids, and the light was the first thing I saw. It… messed with my eyes," Robin lied expertly.

Mary West looked surprised.

"What year?"

"1997," Robin muttered, shyly.

He hated all of the attention. He hated it. He slowly bit into the chicken leg he had grabbed. Wally was right. The chicken was really good.

"Strange… so, tell us a little bit about you Robin…"

Wally avoided his parents' eyes.

"Mom! He's not my date or anything! You don't need to run a background check on him! My God," he cried.

Robin swallowed a smile.

"N-No, it's okay KF… um… I…"

"KF?" Mary repeated.

"Mother…" Wally groaned. "I told you! He knows that I'm Kid Flash!"

Both of Wally's parents turned to him. "You told him?"

"It's not hard to figure out… they look a lot alike…" Robin whispered.

Wally couldn't believe how uncomfortable Robin looked. It seemed like the Boy Wonder had a flaw after all…His parents shrugged.

"Yeah, it's true… so, as you were saying?"

Robin's gaze remained on his potatoes.

"Uh, my Dad is a… he's a Private Investigator so he isn't home a lot… I… I have a big brother, Mathew, but he moved off when I was nine…" Robin listed things he didn't think would be important, although most of it was lies.

"What about your Mom?" Mr. West asked, curious.

Robin's face shot red and he picked up his fork nervously.

"She died when I was little," he said sadly.

He picked up a potato with his fork and chewed slowly. He felt Wally's eyes on him, but he closed his eyes tightly and ignored them all.

_I'm not here… I'm not real… This isn't real… I don't exist… I'm not here… None of this is real…_he tried to convince himself.

He couldn't even manage to get the floaty feeling he got whenever he tried to drift off. He loved the floaty feeling and now he was a bit depressed because of that. He was aware of a conversation taking place outside of him, but he wasn't listening. He just kept thinking.

_I'm not real… I'm not real… I'm just a figment… I'm just a piece of nothing… Let me rejoin my original nothingness… Let me go to my real home… Let me wake up… _

He didn't really want to leave though. Robin wanted to stay there with Wally. He just wanted to go back in time. That's all he wanted. If he could stop himself from taking off the sunglasses in the first place… or maybe if he would've just stopped Tony Zucco… Either way, none of this would've happened and he wouldn't feel so awkward.

**It mentioned in a Robin movie of some sort that he had a brother, but I don't remember the name. It was on a Wikipedia page too so don't yell at me for that. And as for the 'think yourself out of existence', it is a book of some sort. I don't remember the name, but it was REALLY good… gah, oh well! Next is the movie and… other stuff I guess. Sorry that this chapter was crappy, but I'm NOT in a good mood… Oh well… Reviews would be nice…**

**-FJ3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I keep telling myself that his wristband will heal the hurt… but nothing heals the hurt but him himself. Love tears you to pieces and… it makes you want to do stupid things… As each day passes, the pain tears on and I feel… I feel suicidal. It's as if I'm willing to die without him. I NEED HIM. I'm only 12 though! I'm not supposed to feel this! I'm supposed to be focused on education… not boys… that like and care for me… and make me feel like this… GAH! NO! NO! *rapid head bash* **

"Are you allowed to watch scary movies?" Wally asked his still cowering best friend.

Robin turned away from his friend and plopped down onto the bed that was supposed to be his for the night and looked through his bag. He didn't answer.

"Rob… are you allowed to watch scary movies?" Wally asked, a bit louder.

Robin obviously heard this time, but he didn't answer at first. He was still rummaging through his bag. Before Wally could ask again, Wally's eyes were met by a pair of emotionless tinted sunglasses.

"Never seen one," he said simply and began to continue to go through his bag.

Wally wasn't all too surprised. Robin hadn't experienced a lot that he had.

"Well… do you like gorey movies?" he tried again.

Robin pulled something hidden from his bag.

"Like I said before, never seen one. I haven't seen a movie in… forever…" Robin admitted.

He set a DVD case beside him on the bed before diving back into his bag. Wally watched curiously, but he kept talking.

"Have you ever heard of the Saw series?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah… I heard it was violent, gorey and sadistic… what of it?"

Wally grinned. That fit the series pretty good.

"I have the whole series… if you want to watch it…" he told the Boy Wonder.

Robin shrugged.

"Sounds good."

Inside, he was pretty happy. A couple friends at school had explained the whole series to him, but it wasn't the same as enjoying it… Robin's mind wasn't really focused though. It was distant and blank for some reason. Lines to a song he knew a bit of came to mind at the though of that.

_Blank stares at… blank pages…_he smiled softly before his fingers grasped the object he had wanted.

Wally watched in wonder as Robin unearthed a small, expensive looking camera, painted bright red with a yellow R painted in the bottom corner. Wally laughed.

"How original," he commented.

Robin smiled sheepishly and tossed it and the DVD onto the bed that Wally occupied. The redhead stared at them, as if they were alien. He slowly reached out and opened the video game, a smile breaking over his lips, but he didn't comment. Instead, he picked up the camera and held it up.

"What's this for?" he asked his blue eyed friend.

Robin grinned. He had thought this out.

"Souvenirs," he said simply.

Wally nodded, a grin breaking over his face.

"You genius monkey you…"

_Monkey? Who's he calling a monkey? Oh, so confusing_ Robin thought to himself, right before being blinded by a camera flash.

"What?" he cried out in surprise.

Wally reversed the camera and showed his friend his own reflection, grinning stupidly with his shades on. Robin looked away in fake horror.

"My eyes! How they bleed!" he announced, dramatically collapsing onto the pillows in a heap.

Wally laughed and with the camera reversed snapped a shot of himself before turning the power off of the camera and setting it beside him on the dresser sitting between the two beds.

"Alright, it's dark outside and we've eaten. What's first: video games or movie?"

Robin shrugged. "I… I dunno, I usually don't do either…"

Wally nodded. "Got it, time to kill us some zombies."

He got to his feet, Robin's Black Ops disc in hand before popping it into his X-Box. As the X-Box loaded the disco, Wally tossed a white controller covered in a black dragon to Robin.

"This one's a bit smaller. You'll be able to use it better."

The two fell in a short silence as Wally realized what he said. Robin snickered.

"Heh, that's what she said," he grinned ear to ear.

Wally shook his head. "No, wouldn't it be what _he _said?"

Robin froze, thinking about it.

"No, I still think that _she_ would've said it. No guy would admit that he's smaller…"

Both of them, red in the face, came to the same mental agreement. "Switching topics."

Wally picked up a plain black remote in one hand and turned on the TV with the other, before backwards tackling the bed.

"Have you ever played Black Ops before?" Wally asked, curiously.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, a few times. Not often though… Maybe once a week if even that…"

Wally nodded. Then something occurred to him.

"Thought you didn't have an X-Box," he muttered.

Robin looked confused for a second, but he snapped back from it in an instant.

"I got one last Christmas. I asked to be like the other boys in my grade and I got Black Ops and an X-Box…" Robin's eyes avoided his friend's.

Wally laughed. "Don't it figure…"

Wally got the game to zombie mode quickly and set it to Arcade. He loved that level, even though he had gotten it through a cheat and others claimed that it sucked. He turned to Robin in the low light of his room and an evil look crossed his face, his green eyes glowing.

"Be prepared to get your ass kicked," he said, laughing maniacally.

Robin felt a small shiver run down his spine.

"But we'll be on the same team…" he pointed out.

Wally just kept grinning. Robin rolled his eyes behind his shades, grasping the white controller tightly. Wally was right. Technically, it was smaller, no matter how giggity that sounded.

XxXxX

6 rounds of zombies and Saw Six later, both boys were beneath the covers of their own beds, half asleep. Well, Robin was 80% asleep while Wally was only 25%, if even that. He wasn't that tired. Robin could barely keep his eyes open.

"What'd you think of the movie?" Wally asked his friend with a yawn.

Robin turned to face Wally, tightly hugging the pillow to one side of his head, already curled up into a ball, the covers cocooned around him.

"D-Don't… don't let the… pig get me… don't want… carousal… death…" he mumbled, his words slurred.

Wally smiled. Robin was almost kinda cute when he was half asleep. His black hair lay there weakly, not hiding him any more. His eyebrows were calm and exposed. Robin's sunglasses were halfway down his face, his closed eyes exposed, not that it mattered. Wally forced himself to get up and he crossed the room and knelt beside Robin. He fixed the boy's hair gently, causing Robin's eyes to tighten, but he didn't open them.

"I won't let her get you," Wally promised, slipping Robin's sunglasses from his face and folding them, placing them on the dresser.

"G…good… I'll… I'll protect you too… K… F…" Robin muttered gently, a small smile crossing his lips.

Wally smiled.

"Thanks dude."

He picked up the camera and turned it on slowly.

_I'll face the hell fire in the morning… if he remembers_ Wally thought to himself, turning the camera towards him and Robin.

Wally forced his smile to be soft as Robin's and managed to get them both in the picture. The red head had to admit, it was a pretty good picture. He turned the camera off and set it on the dresser, turning the TV off while he was up. He wandered back to the bed and pulled the covers to his chin. He closed his eyes gently, ready to sleep. The silence was broken though.

"Goodnight… Wally…" Robin whispered.

Wally smiled softly.

"Night Rob," he whispered back.

Then, before he managed to get to sleep, his phone vibrated softly against the dresser. Annoyed, Wally picked it up. It was a text from Megan. His smile returned.

**Y did u send me a pic of a kid at ur school?** she asked.

Wally raised an eyebrow.

**Thts Robin w/out mask… **he sent back, confused.

He didn't have long to think about it though. A text shot back pretty fast.

**No. Thts Richard Grayson, an 8 grdr at GA** she sent back.

_Richard Grayson? _

Curious, Wally turned his head sideways and set his phone down.

"Richard Grayson?" he asked Robin gently.

Robin inhaled sharply.

"Don… no… don call me that… The team… they… don know… you… that's not me… anymore…" he slurred.

Wally smiled, satisfied with himself.

_Thank you…_ he thought to himself, thanking Megan and Batman and Robin.

Now he knew… See? Was that so hard? Of course it was. Wally turned over in his bed, a smile plastered to his face.

_I'll figure you out, you genius monkey… I'll learn your secrets… one day… _

_**Because of the existence of love, sacrifice is born… as well as hatred… and then one truly comprehends pain…**_** And now, that saying makes sense in my head. Turns out that the heartless God-wannabe knew what he was talking about… :/ Still doesn't help me much though. Glad that you guys care though. In my opinion, if I could just convince **_**him**_** to read these after notes, maybe he'd… maybe we'd… nah, stupid thoughts… stupid girl… **

**And I hyperventilated in P.E. I've never done that. I wasn't tired. I wasn't scared. I don't have asthma (as far as I know). All I know is that my throat stung and then, all of a sudden, I couldn't breathe. I just kept gasping, but there… there wasn't enough air. The world got dark and foggy and I felt my body go weak, but what would be more embarrassing then feinting in the middle of P.E? So I just stood there, like a beached whale… "I felt like a fish with no water…"**

_**Without you, there's no reason for my story…**_

**-FJ3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Obsessions get the best of me I'm afraid, but what does one expect from love? Why is he so perfect? Why is he so important to me? Why aren't I over him yet? *Sighs dramatically* ~Don't know if I ever could be without you, cuz boy, you complete me~**

Wally sat up with a lengthy yawn. He rubbed at his green eyes before looking around the room. The bed beside his own was made up perfectly, Robin's sunglasses were gone, Robin's bag was gone and so was Robin. Wally's heart stopped in his chest and he looked around, scared.

"Rob?" he asked, standing up on his bed, making sure Robin wasn't just hiding.

He didn't see Robin though.

_He… he left? _

Wally fell back to the bed with a watery frown.

_Too good to be true… stupid… stupid…_

He got to his feet. Maybe Batman had came and got Robin. His mom would surely know. He opened his wooden door and walked down the hall to the kitchen. He smelt waffles. He loved waffles. He passed through the living room, about to enter the kitchen when he noticed something. He backed up and looked at the figure on the floor.

_Why the hell is Robin on my living room floor? _

Robin was laying on the floor, on his back, his shades over his eyes, fully clothed. He seemed to be breathing, but just in case, Wally walked up to him and nudged his side with his barefoot. Robin weakly giggled and squirmed away from the foot.

"That tickles," he mumbled, his eyes on Wally without the redhead's knowing.

Wally smiled. "Dude, you scared me. I thought you left. Why are you out here on the floor?"

Robin leapt to his feet.

"I was going to try stretching in your room, but I was afraid I'd break your TV," he admitted, setting a hand on his neck.

Wally raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of stretches do you do that break TVs?" he asked.

Robin smiled. "I'll show you."

The blue eyed boy gestured for Wally to move out of the way. Wally did just that. Mary West stopped cooking momentarily to watch, curious. Robin popped his wrists before dashing forward a foot, dropping to his hands, forcing his body to stand erect. He held his body straight up in the air and walked back to where he had started, his arms shaking from his concentration. He then forced his legs to go down, so his body was in a 'bridge' position. From there, he forced his body back to his feet without the aid of his arms. He then threw his head down, forcing his body into a flip, catching his body with his arms before he face planted. He pushed down hard on the Earth and was sent back to his feet. He quickly adjusted his sunglasses before bowing professionally.

Wally smiled and applauded dramatically. "What's with all the 360-ing?"

Robin smiled. "I can't flip as much as I want indoors so I make up for it."

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

Robin grinned. Then just as fast it was there, it faded to a completely serious expression.

"No."

Wally raised his eyebrows.

"Bipolar much?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Robin, do you like waffles?" Mary's voice called from the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah," Robin's smile returned, shyly.

He still wasn't good with people. He hadn't had waffles in forever…

"Well, if you can't teach me, can you show me?" Wally asked.

Robin shrugged.

"I… sure?"

He followed Wally out the back door to the backyard. It was full and empty all at the same time. Robin smiled at that and took a seat in the grass.

"Give me a second."

Wally watched as the thirteen year old removed his tennis shoes, his socks, his utility belt, his hoodie and his sunglasses and set them on the grass. Now he stood in the dew covered, cold grass that was tickling his feet, wearing dark colored jeans and a t-shirt. Robin's blue eyes scanned over the area and he felt a few butterflies build up in his stomach, excited. He looked over how much room he had. It was a lot to say the least. He had plenty of room.

"Whenever you're ready," Wally said, folding his arms over his chest.

Robin took a deep breath and backed up to the steps. He closed his eyes and felt the grass in his feet.

_Steady… calm down… stay calm… _Robin thought to himself. _I can do this!_

He dashed forward and through himself onto his hands, flipping once, landing on his feet. He continued this as quickly as he could before he became aligned with the pool. Then he cart wheeled of some sort and reversed the way he was facing without ever officially stopping. Then he charged forward again, putting all of his strength in his arms.

_Please work… _he begged.

He fell to the ground and pushed away the Earth, throwing his body over itself.

_Once… just a bit more… _he thought, the closer the ground approaching.

He hit the ground, kneeling, two flips done. His arms stung. He had landed on them wrong, but it wasn't important. He stood to his feet, brushing the grass from his jeans. He glanced Wally's way, rubbing his bare arms. They always felt naked, no matter how much that he ever wore around them. He longed for a bar to flip around, but there was none for him to use. He decided that he enjoyed performing though. He loved being watched in awe. He always loved being praised. It was almost as rewarding as the never ending applause that he had grown up to.

Wally was watching him in surprise. "I don't suppose Batman taught you that, did he?"

Robin shook his head. "Nope."

That's all he said. Wally sighed.

"Thanks… that is _so _helpful," he said sarcastically.

Robin grinned. "That's what I'm here for."

XxXxX

Robin sat down at the table beside Wally, staring down at the plate of waffles in front of him as if it was a million bucks. His eyes sparkled. He picked up his fork and ate at a regular pace, cherishing each piece. He was unable to hold back his happiness. He loved waffles. He had missed them so much. If he wasn't afraid of getting syrup all over his hoodie, he would've hugged the waffles. Wally noted Robin's anime like expressions and laughed.

"It's just waffles dude," he reminded his best friend.

Robin took no notice. He was on his own little Cloud 9.

"I take it that you like them?" Mary West asked, also noticing Robin's expressions.

Robin nodded dramatically. He made a mental note to write down 'waffle mix' on Batman's shopping list. His mouth buzzed happily and he felt that he could just fly away at any moment he wished.

"I've never seen a kid enjoy waffles so much," Rudy West laughed.

Robin didn't mind the attention this time. It was positive attention and that's what he loved. Before Robin had finished half of his waffle, Wally was already on his third. Wally didn't enjoy his food; he inhaled it. As he got up for his fourth, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Wally screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring that everyone who needed to hear that was in the room with him.

He picked it up.

"The West house, Wally speaking," he answered the phone.

He listened for a moment then looked confused.

"Wha- no, there's… I… Um, yeah, hold on," Wally held the phone out towards Robin. "Robbie, it's for you. It's your dad."

Robin's heart skipped a beat before he realized that Wally was talking about Batman. He got up and took the phone from the red head's grasp.

"Hello?"

"Robin, there's… coming your way… earthquakes… get… on our way…" the static was heavy.

"I can't understand you. What?" Robin asked, plugging his other ear, trying desperately to hear.

"Bad guy… League's trace… coming your way… earthquakes… hide… fast!" the static lessened, but it was still static.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Earthquakes? Who's coming our way?" Robin asked in an undertone.

"Robin… hide!" Batman managed to say, before static overrode the line.

Then the phone went dead in Robin's ear. Panic rang through him.

_Bad guy… earthquakes… coming our way… hide fast? Hide from what? What about earthquakes? _

Robin hung up the phone, a look of confusion clear upon his face.

"Something wrong Rob?" Wally asked.

Robin set a hand on the back of his neck, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"I… Dad wasn't making sense…" he mumbled.

His confusion became distorted with anger and sorrow. He fought to decide what it meant.

"Did he say you have to leave?"

Robin shook his head.

"No… he said… to… hide…" Robin let his voice trail off.

"Hide?" Mary West repeated.

"Yeah, and he mentioned earthquakes…"

"Earthquakes?" Rudy West laughed. "There hasn't been an earthquake here in all of my years of living!"

Wally walked over to Robin, his back to his parents.

"What exactly did Batman say?" he mouthed.

"He said something about a bad guy and earthquakes and to hide," Robin mouthed back. "The line was staticy."

Wally frowned.

"This can't be good. What do you think he meant?"

Robin didn't get to answer. A large rumbling came over the ground beneath their feet. He was thrown off his feet into Wally and the two crashed to the ground with screams. Robin lifted his face from Wally's chest and got to his feet shakily, exchanging terrified glances with his best friend as the quakes got harder.

_Stay calm! Being scared won't help anyone _Robin thought to himself, glancing to Wally's parents who were holding tight to the table.

"Get down!" he yelled out suddenly. "Get under the tables and hold onto something! Cover your necks with your hands!"

The West family, terrified, obeyed him, climbing beneath their table. Rudy West clutched the table leg in one hand, his other arm tightly around his wife; he pressed his head beside hers, his heart hammering in his chest. Wally looked up at Robin, frozen in shock. He hadn't moved off the ground where they had fallen.

"Get under the table Wally! I don't want you to get hurt!" Robin ordered as another quake sounded, sending him back against the cabinets.

He screamed in pain as the handles to the cabinets dug deep into his back, but he fought it off and scrambled towards his best friend who was under the table already, clutching the table. The quakes kept getting worse. Robin found it harder and harder to walk. He stopped and attempted to cling to the floor beneath him, but there was nothing there. He closed his eyes tightly, his body shaking.

"Robin!" Wally screamed, holding his pale hand out towards Robin.

Robin reached out for his best friend's hand. He grabbed it in his own, clutching it tightly. Wally struggled to hold on as each quake rocked his body. He held on with all of his might. His might wasn't enough. Wally watched in horror as Robin's hand left his own. Robin was sent flying back against the edge of the cabinets. No scream of pain came from his lips this time as his head struck the edge. A soft whimper escaped his lips, but it was drowned from the ear shattering noises that came from the house and the earthquake. He collapsed, blood falling from the huge, open gaping cut in the back of his head.

"ROBIN!" Wally silently screamed, meaningless tears falling from his eyes.

His friend was alone on the floor on the battle field and Wally was trapped, his hands bound **[1]**. He was forced to watch his best friend get tossed about like a rag doll.

"Robin!" he kept screaming, his voice outweighed by own screams.

It was useless though. Wally was no match compared to an earthquake.

**Meh… this chapter was actually the whole reason I wrote this chapter and I honestly hated it… :/ Great… **

**-FrankandJoe3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, meandmylittlevoice for inspiring me to update this. Sorry if it isn't as perfect as you want it, but I'm trying just because you reviewed. It means a lot to me, so thank you!**

The earthquake was supposed to lessen. That was what happened in the books and the movies, but this quake wouldn't end. The ceiling was starting to crumble and Wally knew that if he didn't do something fast, his ebony haired best friend of three years would be crushed. With a shaky breath, he dashed across the floor as fast as he could. A sharp spike in a quake sent him hard against the wall, denting it, but Wally refused to lose consciousness. He scooped up Robin's body bridal style and dashed back to the underneath of the table.

He folded his legs around a table leg and hugged Robin's unconscious body to his chest as tight as he could, his tears faster and heavier. This wasn't supposed to happen! Robin and him were supposed to be swimming and playing videogames right now! Robin wasn't supposed to be unconscious in his arms. There wasn't supposed to be blood on Wally's shoulder from where Robin's head rested. There weren't supposed to be tears on Robin's shirt from Wally's reddening eyes. None of this was supposed to happen.

"Wally!" the redhead heard his parents cry.

He turned his head weakly, tightening his hold on his whole world.

"What's going on? This isn't an ordinary earthquake!" his dad yelled over the deafening sound of the earthquake.

"I'll call the League and see if they know!" Wally offered in a loud voice.

His parents nodded, but they didn't see how he could. He turned his gaze on Robin's face. In his arms, Robin looked like a fragile porcelain doll; with some serious muscles to add. The boy's black hair was messy already and it looked almost as if he was just asleep. That alone caused Wally's bottom lip to tremble.

"I hope you're happy Rob," he whispered, his voice clearly broken. "I'm crying over you."

He let out a cry as the hardest quake of them all threw him to the ground and towards the back wall. Never did he loosen his grip on Robin though. He refused to let him go again. Determination filled the now heartbroken redhead as he backpedaled as fast as he could to get outside of the house without getting to his feet at all. He almost made it to the door when he was thrown from the ground again to the couch. His head smacked the back headrest and he moaned in pain, feeling as if he couldn't get up anymore.

The dizziness increased and he remembered that he was going to call the League. They could help him. He knew for a fact that they could. Especially Batman. He closed his eyes and hugged Robin's upper half tighter so that the ebony haired angel's head was pressed to his chest. Just the simple touch caused Wally's heart to skip a beat and that was all that mattered. Then he felt something that made him freeze in a panic. He was relieved to remember that it was just Robin's belt poking him.

Slightly relieved that it wasn't what he had thought that was poking him, Wally smiled softly through the tears, still hugging Robin tight. Robin was definitely very warm. As if in an anime, a light bulb went off above his head.

_Robin has his utility belt! _

Pressing his feet and head as hard as he could to keep him and Robin where they were, Wally lifted Robin's hoodie and looked for the clasp on the utility belt. He couldn't find it though.

_Crap, what do I do now? I'm not going through Robin's pockets! If he wakes up, how would I explain it? He'd accuse me of attempted rape or something!_

A milder quake that sounded quickly changed Wally's thoughts.

"Got it, searching your belt," he thought aloud, one hand moving while the other was wrapped tightly around Robin's stomach.

He froze though, when to his surprise, the quaking stopped. He didn't move though. He just held Robin tight. He closed his eyes and began to count, waiting. After he got to five hundred, the quaking hadn't resumed.

"I think we're safe," Wally said slowly, his heart still pounding in his chest.

His parents didn't reply. Glancing at Robin to make sure he was okay, Wally cautiously got to his feet. He brought his knee up slightly to help him lift the Boy Wonder higher up on him so it was easier to carry him. Then he slowly walked into the kitchen, one arm supporting Robin's knees and the other supporting his back, the one holding his knees still grasping the communicator. He was relieved to see that his parents were okay. They were under the table, still holding tight to each other, both seemingly frozen with fear. As Wally glanced out the window, he noticed how badly wrecked the neighbor's house looked. Suddenly, he grew very thankful for his 'crappy home' as he used to call it.

"Mom, dad, we're okay," he promised them, his green eyes still sparkling with tears.

They looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Honey, you go worry for your friend and try to go call the League," Mary West suggested, her voice frail and scared.

Wally seemed uncertain, but he nodded and walked back to his bedroom. The hallway was covered in glass shards from the above lights that must've broken during the earthquake. He easily stepped over them and pushed open his door with his leg, looking over the room. He felt his heart shatter and he immediately hugged Robin tighter, considering burying his face in the ebony haired boy's hair.

The X-Box was on the ground and smashed. The DVD player was halfway across the room in half. His phone was nowhere to be seen. His lamp was shattered, the dresser was sprawled across the floor and the beds were a mess. The mirrored closet doors were cracked and one was halfway on the bed to the left. Wally gasped gently at the sight of it all. Even through that all, he walked forward through the wreckage and stepped over the dresser until he was at the bed nearest to the window. He carefully laid Robin on the bed after making sure there wasn't anything that could hurt the Boy Wonder over the quilts. The second his hands left Robin, Robin tensed up slightly.

"No…" he murmured, his fingers outstretching softly before they curled up again.

Wally felt a feint smile cross his lips and he sat down beside his best friend, flipping open the communicator in his left hand and dialing Batman, setting his hand beside him to steady himself. Batman picked up on the third ring and seemed surprised to see Wally.

"Where's Robin?" he asked quickly.

Wally quickly tilted the communicator so Batman could see his little boy unconscious on the bed before bringing the communicator back up to him.

"What happened?" Batman asked, fear in his voice.

"Robin was helping us protect ourselves from the earthquake when a quake shook the ground and he flew back into the counter and was knocked out," Wally half lied.

There was no way he was going to tell Batman that it was his fault that Robin was unconscious. He felt bad enough for it, and telling Batman wouldn't do him any good. Batman was silent on the line, worry obvious even through the thick black mask.

"What caused the earthquakes? That wasn't caused by Mother Nature, obviously."

"Actually, it was," Batman said slowly. "A new enemy has surfaced who goes by the name 'Mother Nature' and she was heading your way. That's why I called earlier. The League has her handled. Don't move Robin, I'm coming to get him."

"No!" Wally cried, a little too quickly.

He felt Robin twitch beside him and even Batman looked as if he had been caught off guard.

"No?" he repeated, incredulously.

Wally nodded. "Please don't take him! I can handle him for now. He's not hurt and I won't let anything hurt him!"

Bruce shook his head.

"I'm coming to get him. He's hurt and he's my responsibility. There's nothing to argue about."

And with that, the communicator shut off. Wally growled angrily from deep within, tears threatening to fall.

"Robin, your dad is a- is a… he's an asshole! An earthquake comes and hits us and you get hurt and he just calls you 'his responsibility'! I officially hate him. I wish you could stay longer… I wish that Mother Nature hadn't done this… I wish that…" a tear fell from Wally's eyes, followed by several others.

"I'm sorry Rob… I should've held on tighter… I should've sped out and caught you! I should've made you get under the table when I went under… I should've-," Wally froze.

His eyes darted down to his hand. Just like he suspected, Robin's hand was on top of it, holding onto it tight. Robin's face was bright red and a soft smile was pasted on his lips. Wally blushed heavily and he closed his hand, curled his fingers over the part of Robin's hand that he could. He felt his heart hammer in his chest and he smiled sheepishly.

"It's not your fault KF," Robin told him, his voice sounding deeper because of how gentle it was.

Wally felt a shiver run down his back and he moved his eyes from their hands to Robin's face.

"Thanks… but it is. I could've saved you and I didn't…" he muttered, his own voice lowering as it grew softer out of embarrassment.

This was his best friend! Why were they holding hands? Better yet, why did he like it?

"No one could've held on," Robin assured the redhead, enjoying seeing him blush. It was a really cute look for him.

Wally met eyes with the Boy Wonder and felt his stomach jump. Suddenly, it was hard to lock gazes with him, but he forced his eyes still.

"I should've been able to, and because of that, Batman's taking you back home," Wally said sadly.

Anger flashed through Robin's blue irises and he bit his lip.

"Dangit… it's not because of you, it's because of me. He won't ever let me go _anywhere_ on my own! I bet he planned the earthquake! Don't worry, he'll pay for all of the damages… but he did it… again," Robin screwed up his eyes.

Wally didn't know why, but he suddenly found himself brushing the hair from Robin's eyes slowly. Robin's blush deepened and he smiled, averting his eyes.

"Rob… I'm… we'll still hang out… I promise…"

Robin nodded and sat up for a second.

"Hey, lay down for a second?" he begged gently, scooting over to give Wally room.

The redhead's hand felt cold without Robin holding it, but he didn't comment. He just did what Robin said and laid down beside him, resting his hands at his side and turning his head to face his bestie.

"Why?" he asked.

Robin didn't answer that.

"Hand me the communicator really quick," he ordered.

An eyebrow raised, Wally handed it over and Robin grabbed it with his right hand. His fingers flew swiftly and he dialed a familiar number, transferring the phone from his right to his left hand. He dropped his right hand back down next to Wally's, looking at him shyly. Wally smiled widely and took the boy's hand in his own, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Alfred," Robin said slowly. "Is Batman still there?"

There was a silence.

"Well, can you tell him I'm okay? I don't want him to come get me yet," he told his butler.

Robin listened to who might've been the coolest old man ever relay the message, but he couldn't hear Bruce's response. Wally couldn't hear Alfred's response, but whatever it was, Robin didn't look happy.

"Oh… I um… okay…" he muttered. "Thanks anyway."

He shut the communicator and lay there for a moment.

"What'd he say?" Wally probed, not liking the tense feeling.

Robin hesitated, not sure if he could answer. He felt Wally's grip on his hand tighten and he felt much better.

"Batman's going off to stop Mother Nature… Alfred wasn't sure of what was going to happen to me…" he admitted.

"Well…" Wally began. "I say we go and help them."

Robin didn't reply.

"Rob…?"

"I don't wanna get up," Robin said shyly.

Wally chuckled softly.

"Well, my DVD player is broken, my X-Box is shattered, I lost my phone and I have no idea where my remote is… and if you even start to talk about feelings, I will pimp slap you."

Robin sighed.

"Darn it," he said sarcastically. "Fine, we can go try to stop her, but when the League tell us to screw off, I vote we go swimming or head back to my place…"

Wally smiled. "Atta boy."

And with that, he reluctantly released Robin's hand to go change. Then he stopped.

"Why your house?" he asked, suspiciously.

Robin shrugged. "Alfred made an Oreo cake last night and I have a trampoline…?"

Wally smiled.

"Sounds good, I'll ask my folks."

Before he could though, both of the boys became aware of sirens. They both flew to the window and looked. There was an ambulance outside of their house and some EMTs were rushing to the door. Him and Robin exchanged glances before tearing out of the room.

**I don't know if I'll update this, but I hope you liked it anyway… So yeah, thanks to the reviewer who asked me to update it… and I hope you liked it… (:**

**-F.J.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long ): I'll try to make it up. Ahahaa, I burnt my arm on the stove. I'm so smart. Anyway, none of you guessed right on the ambulance. It has nothing to do with Bats, or Dicky… **

Wally wrapped his arms around Robin so they could get to the front door faster before he set him down, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. His dad was helping the men in white get his mom onto the gurney.

"Mom, what's happening?" Wally asked quickly, fear clogging his throat.

Robin wrapped a comforting arm around Wally, but it didn't help as much as it normally would.

"Don't worry Wally," his mom smiled gently. "I just got a little cut. I'll be fine."

Robin set a hand nervously on his neck and dropped his arm to his side. He rubbed his head nervously and let out a hiss of pain. The men in white looked up at him in alarm.

"Just a cut, I'm fine," he insisted with a forced smile.

One grabbed his wrist forcefully though and he too was off toward the ambulance. He fought though, ripping his arm from the man's grip.

"I said I'm fine," he said again, backing up.

"It's on your head. We have to take you in to get it looked at for your safety," the man in white insisted.

Robin noticed that the man was glancing behind him though. He spun around, only to be snatched roughly by the shoulders.

"Kid, don't make this hard for us," the EMT said through his teeth.

Robin frowned and tensed his shoulders, pushing his right one back farther than the left. Then suddenly, catching the EMT off guard, he threw his shoulders back so he tipped back roughly, loosening the grip. While he had the element of surprise, he spun his body, sticking out his leg and catching the EMT in the knees. The man in white let go and tipped over, letting out a cry of surprise. Robin caught him before he fell and threw him to his feet, pushing him in the direction of the ambulance.

"She needs help so go help her. I'll be fine," Robin hid a smirk.

The EMT grumbled and dashed to the driver's seat before speeding away. Robin felt eyes on his neck and he knew he messed up. He turned around cautiously and saw Wally's fear filled eyes on him and Rudy West's confused eyes on him.

"How'd you do that?" Rudy asked slowly.

Robin didn't answer. He swallowed hard and walked back to Wally's room, his eyes low.

_I should've insisted. His dad is going to be suspicious now. I knew what to do in the earthquake and I stayed calm, my 'dad' knew the earthquake was coming, he hasn't seen my- well, he just saw my eyes so my eye cover story is busted, I can break free of a hold, I don't trust hospital people, my dad didn't walk me in… Gah… _

He put a hand on his neck and trudged out of sight. Wally frowned as his eyes followed Robin and he found he was torn.

"Wally, who is your friend?" Rudy asked slowly.

Wally set a hand to his head. "I'd tell you if I knew Dad," he muttered to himself.

Rudy must not have heard though.

"Why didn't he go with… your mother… to the hospital?"

"Why didn't you?" Wally shot back defensively.

Rudy swallowed hard. "Not what I meant. He has a huge gash in his head. What kind of-… who wouldn't go to the hospital if they knew they were hurt? And his eyes are just fine!"

Wally swallowed hard and turned from his dad, pain in his eyes. He rested his head against the crumbling wall.

"He's my best friend dad, that's who he is. I know you and mom fight behind my back, I can hear you at night and… and in a world like this, Rob is all I have. If you can't handle him, then you can't handle me," Wally growled softly, breathing in the scent of the faded wallpaper.

Rudy fell silent for a long while. Wally did too and the two just stood there for the longest time until Wally couldn't take it. He got up and brushed past his dad, making sure to push him back with his shoulder before following Robin back to his own room. When he walked in, he froze in the doorway. Robin was shifting through the rubble, sorting what was salvageable to what was completely ruined. He had his black mask over his eyes, but it was obvious he was really upset. Wally cautiously stepped fully into the room and pushed the door closed before saying anything.

He picked his words carefully, "Rob… you don't have to do this…"

Robin looked up at him, mask on emerald orbs. Then he turned his attention back to the ceiling pieces and wood shards and glass shards and the broken pieces of equipment.

"Yes I do. It's probably my fault anyway," Robin argued, picking up a white chunk of the ceiling and setting it in what had to be the discard pile.

Wally knelt beside him on the ground, picking up an unharmed phone from beneath a piece of his dresser.

"I don't mean cleaning up. Thanks for that, by the way."

Robin didn't look up from the wreckage. He took the dresser piece from Wally's hands and swallowed hard.

"What do you mean then?" he asked softly, playing along.

He froze when he felt a hand brush his face softly. His face shot red and he dared to look over at Wally.

"You don't need to hide from me… Richard," Wally tested the name gently.

Robin slinked back nervously. He loved Wally's touch, but he didn't like being exposed. Wally frowned and lowered his hand.

"It's not you I'm hiding from," he whispered, but he hadn't expected Wally to hear.

The redhead did hear though and he didn't like hearing that. He also hated hearing Robin so grim. So he got an idea. He stood up and cleared his throat softly. Robin took no notice.

"Robin, don't look, I'm naked," Wally announced, dead serious.

In a split second, Robin's eyes were on him. Wally grinned mischievously. Robin struggled not to smile, but he failed and cracked a small smile.

"There we are, I got a smile out of you," he said happily.

Robin shrugged and climbed over the wreckage on Wally's bed to the other side to look through that wreckage on that side. Wally frowned.

"Richard," he whined.

"Wallace," Robin echoed, not phased this time by the usage of his name.

Wally sighed and looked through what Robin had managed to save from the damage. He smiled to see the little camera from the night before. He looked through the pictures, and to his surprise, saw that there were more than the ones he had taken. There were many more. The first one he saw, surprise of surprises, was Robin flipping off the camera, his eyes narrowed. Wally grinned widely and kept looking through. The rest warmed his heart. They were of him, fast asleep of course, with Robin posing next to him.

"Hey Rob, I want copies of these photos," Wally noted, smiling wide.

Robin looked up and smiled gently.

"You can have 'em," he said gently.

Wally shrugged, hiding his excitement.

"I guess that'd be cool, but it's missing a couple pictures. Come 'ere a sec?" he begged.

Robin shrugged and walked over to Wally.

"Alright?" he probed.

Wally smiled, "Do you trust me?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling.

Robin shrugged. "Some days, depending on the circumstances."

Wally nodded. "Works for me."

He took off Robin's mask gently, lifting the folds from Robin's soft cheeks. When the mask was off, he found it almost impossible to lift his gaze from Robin's beautiful eyes. He forced it though and smiled at Robin's uneasiness. He set the mask over his own eyes and laughed obnoxiously, clearly amused.

"How do you see out of these?" he asked in awe, waving his hand in front of his eyes.

Robin shook his head slowly, grinning behind his shame. Wally threw an arm around the boy.

"Aw, you love me," he teased, lifting the camera.

"Sadly," Robin admitted, smiling into the camera as it clicked.

Wally turned the camera around to look at the photo and grinned, running a hand over his hair, dropping his arm from Robin's shoulders.

"Damn, I look sexy with these on," he commented.

Robin made no comment, although he had to admit that KF didn't look half bad behind the black mask.

"Ah, sure, but I prefer your eyes," he thought aloud.

"Now you feel my pain," Wally teased, taking off the mask, but holding tight to it.

Robin didn't even try to get it back. He knew it'd be futile.

"Oh boy, the fangirls will just eat this up," Wally mumbled to himself, excited.

Robin looked up at him.

"Fangirls?" he repeated.

Wally grinned. "Ah, if my computer wasn't broken, I'd blow your mind with the wonder of the world."

Robin was now curious. "There's a computer at my house?"

Wally grinned. Then something occurred to him, causing the grin to widen.

"Oh? Robby's breaking Daddy-Bats's rules?" he taunted.

Robin punched him on the shoulder lightly, but he smiled.

"Who said he was my dad?" he just said.

Wally fell silent for a moment and the two looked into each other's eyes for the longest time. Suddenly, Wally got down on one knee and grabbed Robin's hand, gazing lovingly up at him. Robin's face grew red and his lips were torn between a creeped out frown and an amused smile. His eyes were wide, but they were still happy. His heart skipped a confused beat and butterflies swarmed to his stomach.

"Wally?" he stuttered slightly, confused.

Wally smiled sweetly, taking victory in the embarrassment. He knew Robin would hate him for this, but that's what made it fun.

"Richard Grayson…" Robin chose not to question how Wally knew his name. "You… you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and you've always been here for me, no matter the circumstances. You've saved my ass several times and I want to be there to save yours every day in the future. Would you…"

Instead of proposing though, Wally quickly spun around and threw Robin onto his back and adjusted everything before Robin could blink so he was carrying the Boy Wonder on a piggy back ride.

"Let me take you home?"

Robin's eyes narrowed, but he smiled.

"Yes!" he said in a sarcastically high pitched and excited feminine voice before laughing softly.

Wally laughed too. "Oh, you love me, don't deny it."

Robin just rolled his eyes.

"What about my stuff?" he asked.

Wally smiled.

"Super speed, remember? Call Daddy-Bats and tell him to get it on his way here," Wally suggested.

Robin face palmed himself sighing loudly.

"Batman is going to murder me," he muttered beneath his breath.

Wally glanced up at him and secured his grip on the boy's legs.

"Please keep all hands, feet and all other body parts near the Wally at all times, and thank you for choosing the Kid Flash express," **[1]** Wally said in a robotic voice before flashing off, face first into his door.

**[1] Thank you, SamuraiKat of deviant art for that quote!**

**Ha, thought I'd end with a fail. Don't worry, Robin's fine. And about the proposal, it just came into my head. Yes, they're heading back to Robin's place to look at fan art! And I might have a kiss or two? I'm trying it out and it's not so easy to write, but it sounds so fun! So, tell me what you think on the idea? And do you want it all romancey, or should Batman burst in and ruin a moment or should this villain I made up come in or what? Seriously, I'm asking you!**

**-F.J.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Updating is so tedious… Oh well, at least I like the story… OH! And to the females: We all have balls, ours are just a little higher up on our body. Hee~ Think about it. I hope you're scarred.**

Robin pressed the communicator to his ear with one hand, using his left arm to hold tight to Wally so he didn't turn into a piece of road kill.

"Hello?" he asked, struggling to hear the voice on the other line over the whir of the wind.

"Robin! Where are you?" Batman thundered over the wind causing Robin to jump and almost fall from the redhead's back.

Wally acted fast and stopped to a halt to momentarily adjust the ebony haired boy and exchanged glances with him to make sure he was okay before taking off again, using his arms to anchor Robin's legs to his back.

"Uh, on KF's back on the way back to the mansion," Robin replied, pushing away the fear in his voice.

Bruce didn't sound all too happy with that.

"Robin! Make him stop! You can't let him in the mansion!" Bruce scolded furiously.

Robin grabbed onto Wally's shoulder sleeve to keep from lashing out at his mentor through the phone. Wally knew better than to question though.

"Batman, I have a huge cut on the back of my head and all you're worried about is him seeing my current household? Gee, thanks!" he said sarcastically, unable to mask the hurt in his voice.

"Robin…" Bruce had a growl to his tone.

"Come on Batman! If it's that important, I'll make him close his eyes once we get inside! What's so bad about him coming inside?"

Wally felt bad about listening in, but in his defense, Batman was loud and Robin's lips were near his ear anyway.

"The home says a lot about someone! Your name is everywhere! Alfred's there too!"

"I'll call Alfred and tell him to call me Robin! I'll blindfold him the whole time! Please!" Robin pleaded.

"Robin, for the last time, no! I don't care what you do, that ginger will find a way to figure you out! This is why I don't like gingers!"

Wally growled.

"That ginger can hear you," he muttered, obviously hurt.

Robin covered the mouth piece with Wally's shoulder.

"I like gingers," he smiled.

Wally's anger softened.

"Thanks Rob," he whispered, hurt still in his eyes.

Robin pressed the communicator back to his ear.

"Come on Batman, please! My head really hurts, but you know how I feel about hospitals! It'll just take a minute or two for Alfred to disinfect it and maybe fix it up depending how bad it is!" Robin almost sounded desperate.

Wally slowed down to look at him to see if he was serious. His friend had a look of pain on his face, but he wasn't sure if it was real. He sped up anyway, biting his bottom lip softly.

"Robin, I said no! Just ask him to take you to the hospital! You have to get over this fear!" Bruce yelled angrily.

Robin swallowed hard.

"B-batman! Please!" he cried, his voice close to breaking.

"I'm not arguing with you. Tell him to turn around and take you to the hospital."

Robin tugged at Wally's shirt to get his attention. Wally stopped and looked back at him.

"Let me down for a second," Robin mouthed.

Wally nodded, looking confused. He knelt down and dropped his hands to his side. Robin got up and leaned against the black wire gate that KF had stopped beside. It was just a backyard gate, and the backyard it held looked abandoned. The streets were torn up and empty, and the stop light was definitely broken. Wally was pretty sure that purple and blue weren't options on the light. Robin sighed and put the communicator to his ear again.

"Bruce," he said the name in a breath so Wally couldn't hear, "I am _not _going to the hospital. I _am_ going home and Wally's going to take me. You may think you are, but you're _not_ my dad! You don't have control over me. If I wanted to, I could leave any time I wanted, and you know I'm not afraid to!"

Wally raised an eyebrow and watched his friend carefully. Robin heard Bruce wince and there was a silence.

"You wouldn't leave," Bruce stated, venom on his lips. "I'm the only home you have left! Where would you go?"

"I'd live at Mount Justice! I'd go back to my _real_ house! I'd manage!" Robin said defensively.

"Mount Justice? That's in Rhode Island! Without my jet, how would you get to school all the way over in New York?** [1]"**

"Same way Artemis does! I'm not that vulnerable little nine year old you saved four years! I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder! Maybe you just can't handle that maybe I don't ne-…" Robin gasped and dropped the communicator.

"Robin?" Wally asked, his eyes wide.

Robin's eyes widened beneath the mask and a hand flew to the back of his head. It throbbed furiously, and it was bleeding pretty heavily from what Robin could feel. It stung and slowed all of Robin's thoughts. He hissed in pain.

"Wally- take me home," he said between clenched teeth.

Wally nodded, picking up the communicator and putting it to his ear before kneeling in front of Robin.

"Batman, sir, I need to get Robin back to your house. He's hurting, and we're too far from any hospital to do him any good. I'll keep my eyes to myself and whatnot."

With that, Wally turned the communicator off and stood to his feet, fixing Robin in place before bolting down the road.

"Robin, are you okay?" he asked, his eyes in front of him.

"Next left," Robin said softly, "I'm fine… my head just really hurts is all."

Wally threw his body carefully around the curve and sped up until his regular just red blur had a touch of black to it.

"Right up ahead, black gate with the big W," Robin muttered, closing his eyes tightly.

Wally nodded, ignoring the worry in his mind until he pulled up in front of the gate.

"Do you want me to scale it?"

"Only if you want to be electrocuted," Robin muttered, gesturing for Wally to put him down.

He walked up to the gate and removed his mask, opening his eyes. A blue light enveloped his face.

"Password?" a feminine computer voice asked.

Robin hesitated.

"Uh, Boy Wonder," he said slowly before tackling Wally to the ground.

Wally winced.

"Dude!" he cried, beginning to see stars.

Robin clapped a hand over the redhead's mouth. Wally's eyes swelled as a red laser blasted through the air where his heart had been moments ago. A blue light scanned the area where Wally's head would've been.

"Threat eliminated. Welcome Richard," the gate swung open.

Robin weakly got to his feet and Wally echoed. He quickly picked up Robin bridal style out of laziness and sped down the drive, trying not to marvel in wonder at the mansion.

"What was that?" he asked, speeding up the steps to the door where he paused.

"Security system; Bruce alerted it," Robin explained as Wally blinked the pain in his head away.

Robin reached out and hit the doorbell before wrapping his arms around his stomach weakly.

"How'd you know that your gate would go all ninja on me?" Wally probed.

Robin shot him a look before putting the mask back on.

"You begin to pick up on patterns the longer you live with someone. Let's just say that I've lost several pets thanks to that damn gate," Robin smirked softly as the door opened.

Alfred stood in the doorway.

"M-Master Ri- er, Robin? What happened?" Alfred asked, opening the door to let Wally in.

"Alfred, can you look at my head?" Robin asked weakly.

Alfred nodded quickly, worry in his eyes. He headed up the stairs and Wally followed him.

"You must be Wally," Alfred said to Wally.

He led the redhead down the hall to the room second to last that had his name printed on it, opening the door.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Wally exchanged glances with Robin.

The masked boy blushed slightly. Alfred gestured for Wally to set Robin down on the bed so the redhead did.

"Master… Robin… speaks in high regard of you," Alfred confided.

Robin's blush thickened and a slight pink tint flew to Wally's face.

"Alfred," Robin whined, looking down at his knees, embarrassed.

Alfred laughed.

"Oh, don't deny that you love me. If you truly are Wallace, you know his name right?"

Wally nodded and Alfred smiled, walking back into his bathroom.

"Thank goodness. I would never be able to call him Master Robin. That sounds odd," Alfred's voice floated from the bathroom.

"You talk about me?" Wally teased in a breath.

Robin's face got even redder and he clenched his hands into fists. Wally laughed and tousled his friend's hair.

"It's okay Rob, I think it's cute," he said.

Robin smiled softly, but his face stayed scarlet. Alfred emerged from the bathroom with an oversized medical kit. He sat on the bed behind Robin and opened it up before looking at the cut on Robin's head. He winced.

"Oh boy," he muttered.

"How bad is it Alfred?" Robin asked worriedly.

Alfred didn't reply as he rummaged through the medical kit.

"Alfred?" the worry in Robin's voice peaked.

Alfred pulled out a strange bottle from his medical kit.

"Well, not as bad as Master- er… sorry, not used to not using your names… well, not as bad as _Batman_ made it sound," he corrected himself.

He set the bottle down and began to carefully part Robin's hair around the wound, frowning at the natural shade that was starting to fade back in. He made a note to tell Bruce about it later.

"Batman called?" Robin sounded surprised.

Alfred nodded, frowning at Robin's constant use of hair gel. It made his hair stiff in the back and it was difficult to expose the cut. But somehow, Alfred mentioned.

"Master Richard, this may hurt a bit," Alfred confided, picking up the bottle.

Robin shot Wally a hopeful smile. The redhead smirked and slyly snatched the blue eyed boy's hand without Alfred noticing.

"Yes, Batman called. He wanted me to tell you that you're grounded," Alfred began to spray the wound.

Robin let out a cry of pain for a half second, but tightened his grip on Wally's hand. The butterflies in his stomach drowned out the pain.

"And he instructed me to not let Wally inside no matter what… and he wanted me to tell you that he'd be home in a couple hours, depending on how long it takes the League to take down… Mother Nature was it? Yes, that sounds right…"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "If he said I wasn't allowed to come in, then why'd you let me in?"

Alfred winked at him with a smile. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. Wally never came inside."

Wally grinned. "Oh, you sly old man! Rob was right about you!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You talk about me?"

Robin just smirked before Alfred sprayed his head again and he winced.

"So, doctor, how bad is it?" Robin asked, a faint grimace on his lips.

Alfred put the disinfectant away.

"It's just a cut, don't worry. It's not too deep. In the morning, if it isn't much better, I'll try something else."

Alfred put the disinfectant away and stood up, the medical kit in his hand.

"Now, Robin, I'm afraid you're grounded so you better go off to your room with your computer and TV and MP3 player and Xbox…"

Robin smiled weakly.

"Oh darn, off I go!" he let go of Wally's hand and stood to his feet. "How I hate being grounded…"

Alfred chuckled to himself and disappeared off into his bathroom, so Wally and Robin decided that was their cue to exit stage left and go do what they had originally come there to do: look at fan art.

**[1] I don't care if my locations are wrong. Gotham is in New York to me, and it always will be, and the TV said Happy Harbor was in Rhode Island. **

**DUN DUNN DUNNNN! So yeah, any fan art recommendations? I'm also putting on my favorite songs in the chapter because I have no life. So yeah.**

"_**I like your boobs; go to prom with me?"**_** Ahahaa! **_**"Like my balls," "Tig ol' biddies," "REAL big."**_** Haa! Tig ol' biddies by yourfavoritemartian has to be the best song ever! Just make sure no parental figures or siblings are nearby when you listen to it. I will not be responsible for any groundings. It's hilarious though! **_**"Those aren't boobs! They're lies! Lies I tell you!" **_**AHAHAA! Nearly peed myself laughing (:**

_**Without the mask, where will you hide? –**_**The perfect line for Robin. Agree? REVIEW! (:**

**-F.J.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanted to update this earlier, but my internet is being screwy. Maybe I'll have a sea of stories awaiting… I don't know where I left off on some of my stories, and I can't check, so please bear (bare?) with me. So um, I looked forward to this chapter, but mostly just because of the ending. I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Young Justice, but the ideas and word choicings are mine and mine alone. **

Wally was surprised at the room that he entered. No, it didn't have high tech cameras and weapons and flat screens and computers that took up half the wall. No, it didn't have the heads of all the villains that Robin and Batman had conquered together. It didn't have monsters hung up, it didn't have deer heads, it wasn't a log cabin, it wasn't all science-fiction-like, it didn't have obsessive pictures coating the walls with locations and maps… In fact, the room was as normal as rooms could get, which surprised Wally.

The walls were a pale green, and a beautiful shade at that. The one window on the edge of the room had chestnut shutters that were closed up tight, blocking out any camera-baring fans and the sunlight. The bed was a Queen size, with plain and boring white fluffy pillows and a dark shaded green comforter that was long enough for both sides to gently scrape the ground. Above the bed was a small poster. It was nothing special, but it was faded near the edges and the folds were clear as day, but it failed to hide the advertisement for a circus; the picture was of the shadows of three people on the trapeze in a spotlight on a circus tent with three faded words in bright red cursive; 'The Flying…' was all it read though, seeing that the last word was just a blur.

The floors were wooden and glossy; not enough for a reflection, but enough to be sparkly and smooth to the touch. There was a small tan colored dresser beside the bed with four drawers stacked atop each other. The top of it held nothing but a small lamp and a hand sized picture frame that held a picture from when times were better; it had a small brunette in the arms of two other brunettes. Wally longed to question, but he knew better. He knew if he did, he wouldn't get answer. Instead, he'd probably get sprayed with that sweet smelling pink stuff that Robin had in his belt that was a fact acting, sweet smelling knock out gas.

To the exact opposite side of the room of the window was another dresser, only this one was topped by a mirror that barely showed the edge of Wally's nose along with everything below it. It too had four drawers stacked atop each other, probably full of clothing items of sorts. To the right of the bed was a small doorway which was ajar, only by a few inches, but Wally could see articles of clothing in the dim light. Along the wall to Wally's right as he stood in the doorway was a small desk that was as wide in width as Richard was tall in height. In its own height, it came about equal with Richard's hips.

Resting atop the desk was something Wally never expected to see in Richard's room: a dinosaur computer. No, it wasn't a computer in the shape of a T-Rex, although that would've been epic. What he meant was, it was an old fashioned computer, especially for Richard. He had at least expected a laptop, but sitting on the desk was a 16 inch monitor with a separate keyboard and a plain Logitech mouse with a red glowing underneath. He assumed one of those big clunky boxes that ran the whole thing, seeing that his Aunt had a similar computer at home. Two Altec Lansing speakers stood on either side of the monitor and a Netgear modem stood along the far edge of the desk, five neon green lights and one blue light lit it up, four lights out and as black as the modem.

Wally smirked softly, before glancing at Richard and suppressing a laugh. He walked over to the desk and it became harder not to laugh as he heard the troubling hum of the computer, showing that it was on. Richard frowned, but it was a loving frown of some sort. Wally, now clearly amused, leapt into the computer chair, laughing as it spun him around. Once it stopped, he clicked the space button twice, as was the way he knew to awaken a sleeping computer. Richard sighed in annoyance before pressing the door closed with his back, switching on the lock.

In the Wayne Manor, it was only human to lock the doors. Bruce usually respected Richard's privacy, as he himself liked to hide away in his room, usually plotting and planning some other worldly training. Richard made a move towards the computer, but Wally lightly pushed him away, seeing that he wanted to be seated at the throne. It made him feel all official-like, and not to mention that it made him feel loved. Robin rarely took off the computer from his wrist, let alone share it with others, so knowing that he hadn't been killed yet made him feel just that much more complete. Richard narrowed his eyes, but he didn't necessarily resist.

Sure, he wanted to be seated in his place, but he didn't really want to ask Wally to get up. From the looks of it, Wally was feeling feisty and when he was like that, Richard knew better than to get in his way. Lucky for him though, his excuse came along as the log-in screen popped up. Richard gestured Wally to scoot back. Wally grunted in disapproval.

"No, just tell me the username and password. Don't you trust me?"

Richard smirked, his eyes twinkling behind the black of his mask.

"Not in the slightest," he said slowly, gently kicking Wally and the chair back to the bed.

The redhead tried to hide a smile and failed miserably, watching Richard swiftly type in a username and a password that became a swift blur on the page before access was granted and the screensaver came up, showing a newspaper article of the original team of Speedy, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash walking down the fancy red carpet, mentors on their six. Wally smiled at the memory, but he was still kinda mad.

"You don't trust me? Come on, friends don't make secrets," Wally taunted as Richard opened the internet.

Robin just backed up and gestured for his friend to take the computer again. Wally stood to his feet and pushed the chair back into place, walking up to Richard so that their faces were barely a foot apart. Richard's eyes swelled in a slight panic, but he held his ground. His face went red as Wally lifted his hand to remove the mask from Richard's eyes, revealing the gentle blue to the world. When the mask hit the desk lightly, Richard felt as if he was naked, which shouldn't have mattered seeing who he was standing in front of.

Wally's hand lowered to his side and the two just stood there, the ebony haired boy's head tilted up and the ginger's tilted down slightly, silence falling over the two. Richard felt shivers run down his back rapidly at the confused and slightly teasing look in his best friend's emerald eyes. What really caused the shivers though was the fact that the eyes were looking at him, digging deep into his blue eyes and seeming to cut into his heart. Neither moved though until Wally's eyes got distant and his head fell slightly to the side before he took a step back towards the computer. Richard felt his heart drop in disappointment in his chest, but he said nothing, letting his eyes speak for him.

"You've got beautiful eyes," Wally mumbled distantly before sitting back down and going to YouTube.

Richard unconsciously set a hand to the underneath of one of his eyes, his face still red. Wally smiled victoriously to himself at the look he had seen in those hidden blue eyes, but he decided to wait on his mischief. He still had to show Richard the wonder of fan art. He couldn't wait to scare the innocence and purity right out of his dearest best friend.

_Beautiful eyes? That's a new one_ Richard thought to himself, smiling softly.

He let his eyes fell on Wally's fingers as he watched the redhead miserably attempt to type. His typing was just his two index fingers pecking against the keys slowly, his eyes searching for the letters. It was Richard's turn to laugh softly.

"Who taught you to type?" he teased.

Wally shot him a nice kind of glare if there ever was one.

"I taught myself," he said matter-of-factly.

Richard grinned ear to ear. "Remind me to never take one of your classes."

It was Wally's turn to grin and he got a seductive look in his eyes, causing Richard to blush heavily again, his grin fading.

"I may not be a good teacher for typing, but there are some things," he raised his eyebrows suggestively, "that I can teach wonderfully."

Richard averted his eyes to the computer screen. "I can believe that…"

Wally clicked the Queue Richard had set up on his account so music would auto-play, knowing that he and Richard had the same taste in almost everything. He opens up a new tab and smirks as the song comes on. He goes to the URL, typing in deviantart's address.

"_It was the first day back to school. Cuttin' up in class, acting like a tool. My friends were rolling in; we were talking about the summer. Deejay saw Twilight: 'Bummer',_" Ray Williams Johnson of yourfavoritemartian sang.

"You listen to these guys?" Wally teased as the green page popped up.

Richard shrugged, looking about the room. "They're catchy… hey, where am I going to sit?"

Wally glanced around, but seeing no other seat, he scooted back slightly, offering his lap to his beautiful eyed friend. He was only joking though, so he tensed up at first when Richard grinned mischievously and sat down on the redhead's lap, turning his head to watch the reaction. Wally blushed slightly, but he shook it off. He wrapped his arms around Robin's shoulders, to put them on the keyboard. He went to the search bar and rested his chin on the ebony haired boy's shoulder. He grew a mischievous grin of his own as he knew what to type. Richard knew better than to question his friend, so he just leaned back and enjoyed the warmth, praying his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Rob, dude, you're seriously way too light. Even for a sidekick. You feel like my eight year old cousin," Wally half complained, angling his head to better see the keys as he typed.

Richard grinned. "Is that a compliment? Thank-… dude, you're sick."

His smile faded into a look of disgust as he saw 'Kaldur and Superboy' in the search bar.

"Are you serious? Who would support this?" he cried in half horror.

Wally just grinned and hit enter, allowing the images to pop up. True, there weren't a million, but there were more than Richard had expected. There were 155 of the most popular 'deviations'. With the sound of 'Tig Ole Biddies' playing in the background, the two best friends curiously scrolled through the page.

The first picture they saw was of Kaldur and Superboy, both excellently drawn, underwater with fish swimming all around them. It was cute, but in a disturbing way. That was probably only because of how happy Superboy looked though. That angst-filled train wreck wasn't meant to look happy. He had his moments, but not full out grin happy. Smiles and smirks were fine, but grins just were out of character. One picture later though, the thirteen and fifteen year old were both switching the search results. Hugging was okay, but things involving tongues and lips were just unacceptable between the two.

"That was… awkward," Richard mumbled, averting his eyes.

Wally laughed. "Yeah, but I have to say they're cute together."

One look later from the maskless Boy Wonder and his opinion was changed. "Alright, it was kind of creepy. But, I think I know something that'll cheer you up!"

One look at the new search made Richard's eyes bugged. He closed his eyes tight.

"How is _that_ supposed to make me feel better? Two girls is just as bad as two guys!"

To that he got smacked in the back of the head. Richard winced, but he knew he deserved it.

"I didn't mean it like that," he apologized, feeling really bad now. "I just meant on our team… besides us?"

He didn't know how to speak anymore, so he just opened his eyes and snuggled back into Wally's arms, seeking forgiveness. Wally gave it out easily, knowing how hard it would be to hate the little angel. He hit enter on the search, and search results for 'Artemis and Megan popped up. There were less results at only 134 results, but it was still a lot. Wally grinned, excited to see Richard's reaction to the sick and perverted people in this world's result of free time.

The first photo was a mildly poor drawing of them both in swimsuits, probably attempting to look sexy but failing. It wasn't awkward, so they kept going.

"_Like my balls… TIG OL' BIDDIES…Real big!" _Ray Williams Johnson sang, drawing a smile from both of the red faces in the room.

There were a few sketches of them as separate characters, one of Wally and Artemis that drew a look of brief disgust from Kid Flash himself, one of Artemis trying to kill Megan, and one Kid Flash and Robin comic that brought a happy smile to both lips that involved Robin kissing Kid Flash to beat him in an ice cream contest.

"You'd so do that," Wally commented, praying Richard would agree.

To his relief, the boy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, most likely. Anything to kick your ass."

They both called it quits though at a photo of Artemis, Megan and Robin all dressed as Playboy bunnies. Wally was almost roflmao-ing** [1]**, except for the fact that Richard was anchoring him to the seat. Richard leaned forward and swiftly went back to the search bar, his face deep scarlet.

"Stupid fangirls," he grumbled.

"Shh," Wally said through giggles, "They can hear you! You'll only encourage them!"

Richard just sat there in annoyance, waiting until finally, Wally shut up. Mischief was still bright in his eyes though. He went to the search bar, grinning ear to ear.

"Good God, what are you doing now?" Richard asked, worry in his voice.

Wally just typed swiftly with his two finger peck and hit enter, causing Richard to blush darker, if it was possible, at the search option. 'Superboy and Robin' flickered in the bar before the results came up. With 1088 results available, Richard scooted back deeper into Wally's arms, afraid to see the Hell that was caused by the fangirls.

The first picture was enough to make Richard want to lose his lunch. It was so… creepy and odd in a way that might've been sexy to a certain group, just not Richard. It was supposed to be him, in which they made his eyes too light, and Superboy in a bed… Actually, Richard didn't get what was going on. They both had clothes on. In fact, they didn't even seem to be enjoying it. It seemed more like Superboy was trying to flatten Richard with his hands. Wally did Richard the favor of scrolling down the screen, mostly because he was still curious.

Richard was ready to call it quits at the next near-kiss picture which was penciled. It looked hideous and brought out Richard's self-consciousness. And to make matters worse, it was orange. Richard was pretty sure that he wasn't a red head, same with Superboy.

"Wally, this is gross," he whined, hiding his eyes behind his hands.

Wally grinned, snatching Richard's hands from his eyes and forcing them to his side so he couldn't resist, although he could avert his eyes. Wally called it quits though at the first actual kiss picture. He released Richard's arms.

"Alright, you're right. It's disgusting. It's gross, it's inhumane! You look like brothers, not…" Wally cleared his throat.

He didn't mean to sound as bothered by it as he did, but Richard liked hearing it. He liked hearing it so much, he got an idea. He leaned forward and typed something new in the search bar, just as 'Nice Guys' by NigaHiga rolled on. He loved that song. Wally grinned at the song choice, and at Richard's search choice.

"_Nice guys finish last, that's why I'll treat you like trash. It's not really what I want to do, but you only date bad guys so, I'll give it my best try to treat you the way you want me to_," Chester sang in the distance.

The results for 'Robin and Wally' popped up slowly, but neither of the two were satisfied with the result number. It was much lower than the repulsing before pair. But there was always the chance that the pictures would be better, so Wally did Richard the favor of scrolling down the page. The first picture was of their exact position, minus Robin's mask. It had Robin, suit and all, in Wally's arms, Wally's head on his shoulder with a loving expression on his face. Both were in costume actually, but Robin seemed to be looking through papers. It was kind of cute, but not enough, so they kept looking.

A BuddahtheBob comic later and both boys were laughing slightly. According to the comic, Robin had broken his belt, "Totally unlikely", and Wally offered to fix it. The Flash walks in and overhears the conversation and it sounds perverted, fitting the title of, 'Misinterpretation'.

Another comic was found and once again, they found themselves laughing. Another case of misinterpretation in a comic suspiciously labeled 'Don't lick it' by someone named Miyuli, in which Wally walked in on Richard asleep, and overhears him sleep talking, which just like the title implied, Richard mumbles, "Don't lick it." Wally gets weirded out, and in the end you find out he was dreaming about Wally taking his ice cream cone.

One of Richard's favorites was one of Wally dressed up like Waldo from the infamous game 'Where's Waldo'. In the picture, he was in front of an angry looking Robin with a wink and in red letters, it geniusly said 'Where's Wally?' Wally said he hated it, but his smile said otherwise.

BuddahtheBob won again with a comic labeled 'Eye Virginity' in which Richard removed his sunglasses to show Wally his eyes when –bam- door opens, Wally gets called a 'hedonistic snake' and winds up eating the floor, his ass in the sky, and Bruce kind of awkwardly holds Richard, and Richard mumbling 'Bruce, you ruin everything!' That one made Richard's day, but Wally didn't get it.

"Rob, who's Bruce?" he asked slowly.

Richard paled and went back to the searches. "Uh… my… erm…"

He chose not to answer and Wally chose not to probe any further. Wally forgot about it though at the next picture labeled 'YJ- Passion Hurts', which, surprise of surprises, was from BuddahtheBob. It showed Robin just sitting there, when suddenly there's a voice coming and –bam- he gets speed glomped by Wally, after which he claimed one day that it was going to kill him.

Wally looked over at Richard, just to see his reaction. He had a shy smile, a smile Wally had never seen. It was like a happy embarrassed smile and his little blue eyes were almost sparkling. It brought butterflies to the redhead's stomach, and also sparked back the mischievous idea he had from before. Before he could try anything though, Richard sprang from his arms to his feet, nearly face planting as he slid on the hardwood. Wally tensed up, his heart dropping, but he stood up, curious.

"Rob?"

Richard grinned ear to ear.

"Wally, don't you know this song?"

The redhead listened, but the beat was foreign. He shook his head.

"Should I?"

Richard snatched his hand and pulled him back towards the bed before flying forward and going back to the YouTube tab. The only thing Wally bothered to read was 'Party Anthem' and 'LMFAO'.

"It's the official shuffle! Dude, you don't know this?" Richard sounded too excited, even for Robin. **[2]**

Richard frowned; "Every day I'm shuffling?" he quoted from the song in a catchy beat.

Wally shook his head, unconsciously sliding his shoes off, seeing that Richard had already done so. When the official song started, Wally stared at Richard's feet as the boy began to move, a slight giggle falling from the younger boy's lips. Wally stared in confusion as Richard's feet seemed to move backwards, yet his body went forwards. His arms went in a fashion similar to a few of the dancers, only he made it look hotter. When he caught Wally's eyes, he blushed and stopped. Wally held his hands up in defeat.

"Keep going, I'm entertained," he insisted.

Richard folded his arms over his chest, his blue eyes unamused.

"I'm not dancing until you try."

KF sighed. "Dude, I've got two left feet. I can't dance!"

Richard's look didn't lighten, so Wally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but just the foot thing. Can you show me how to do that?" he surrendered.

Richard grinned and turned to face the redhead.

"Alright," he set his feet so his right was behind him and his left was up front.

Wally imitated, surprised at how slippery the floor was. In fact, it gave him a slight idea. It was stupid and it might backfire, but he figured it was worth a shot.

"Why were you so eager to dance to this?" Wally asked out of curiosity, carefully mimicking Richard's feet movements.

Richard suddenly stopped dancing and turned to Wally, his own eyes sparkling in a mischievous way that only Richard could make look sexy and still slightly terrifying at the same time. Wally swallowed hard and looked on either side of him. His plan of accidentally pinning the Boy Wonder and staling a kiss faded into the nothingness that made up what might've been his brain once upon a time.

"W-What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously.

"I didn't want to dance," Richard said slowly, playfully articulating each letter, his face going pink. "I just needed an excuse to get you to stand up."

Wally raised an eyebrow, his own face going pink. The look in Richard's eyes was starting to get to him. It was the look Wally often got when his uncle took him to a Chinese Buffet; hungry and wanting, but Richard managed to tie in mischievous to tie it all off. The look made Wally's heart stop in his chest and his blush slightly deepen.

_I think I liked him just a bit better with the mask on…_ he thought to himself, fighting the urge to back up slowly.

Richard walked over and paused YouTube, catching the two main guys on LMFAO in a funny looking mouth position, but it failed to draw even the slightest reaction from either of the best friends.

"Why did you need me to stand up?" Wally asked cautiously, his heart quickening.

Richard shot him an 'are-you-that-stupid?' glance, but Wally showed no signs to getting it. With a frustrated sigh, Richard walked over to Wally in the comfortable silence until their chests were less than a foot apart. He raised his head so he was looking up into Wally's confused emerald eyes.

"Do you get it now?" he asked, his voice shy and his face getting red.

Wally's blush deepened too. His eyes grew soft and he smiled gently.

"I do, but let's just say I don't," his voice was low in his throat.

He lowered his head slightly to match the height that Richard lacked until their lips were only inches apart. Richard let his eyes fall closed. For once in his life, he felt as if he was doing something right. Even if something bad happened now, he knew him and Wally would always be friends. And if something good happened, he'd always have Wally. Wally looked down at his best friend of four years now, and he felt a grin pass over his lips as he saw how innocent and happy the boy looked.

_Finally_ he thought to himself, letting his eyes close.

He put a hand to Richard's face, savoring the soft feel of the skin while he could before puberty attacked his innocent and clear face like a train wreck. And then suddenly, their lips clumsily met. Richard was surprised that it didn't feel awkward to kiss a boy, as was Wally.

_This isn't just a boy though; this is Wally_ Richard thought, his stomach so rabid with butterflies that he felt he'd start floating away any second.

Just as soon as their lips had met, they parted and the two boys stared deep into each other's eyes, surprised at the hungry and loving look in the eyes of the other. They didn't need any encouragement for their lips to meet again, more professional this time in feeling. Richard was sure he couldn't feel any better in life then right there. He felt safe. He felt happy. He felt as if nothing could go wrong; but then, something did.

Richard had a list of things in the unconscious part of his mind that he didn't want to happen at that moment while he had the only guy-crush he had ever had on his lips making him feel high and ready to fly in feeling. Those things included a zombie apocalypse, an explosion, the room to catch fire and the need to breathe. But there was something at the top of that list in Caps Lock as well as underlined and in bold with italics in bright red letters that Richard especially didn't want. And just his luck, it chose to happen.

When Richard felt atop the world and finally happy for once in his life, he felt his world come crashing down violently as the door opened.

**[1] Roflmao stands for rolling on the floor laughing my ass off, in case you forgot, so saying 'roflmao-ing' sounded like a term that Robin and KF might use. **

**[2] Wally knows Robin is usually excited over the little things, but he doesn't know Richard, so saying that he was too excited, even for Robin means he's acting more excited then he normally is around Wally. **

"**Neigh. Dick. Neigh. Kids. Neigh. Be. Neigh. Horse. Neigh. Like. Neigh." –Wally, from 'Brilliant Planning, Wally", a story on deviantart (I recommend it! That and everything by SamuraiKat, who didn't write the story with that quote) **

**Note, my internet was dead, so the only internet I had was my DSi, which couldn't load all of the deviantart pages, or the titles, or the authors. I just wrote what I could find.**

**Review!**

**-F.J.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long. I was on vacation, but I planned an update that won't satisfy you in the least. My apologies.**

Even when I was younger, I never believed in happy endings, because as the name implied, they end, but true love lasts a lifetime. I have yet to see a case of true love though, nor have I seen a true happy ending. But if there was a happy ending, I suppose it would be like Romeo and Juliet where they both die for each other because their love was so strong… or for whatever reason they decided to kill themselves, which I imagine sent them to Hell, unless they weren't religious in which case they probably just turned to dust beneath the ground or wherever they were buried. I've never read the book, but I'm sure it's good if you love stories like that.

My best friend told me that a happy ending is like a fairytale. It leaves everyone with a happy taste in their mouths… at least until the sequel. It's when the last thing you hear on the matter is good news. So in other words, the Casey Anthony trial is nowhere near a happy ending. I hope she burns in Hell. Oh my, someone's going to flame me for saying that right? Oh well, it's my personal opinion and if you don't like it, go join that daughter-killing bad ending in Hell. That is aside the point though.

According to Urban Dictionary, a happy ending is either when an Asian woman 'gives a man a full rubdown except for his dick' among other things or when the plot in a story or movie gets resolved. When I say happy ending, I mean the resolved plot, not the Asian thing because the Asian thing is just weird.

According to a dictionary, happy means 'fortunate or lucky', 'delighted, pleased or glad over a particular thing' and 'characterized by or indicative of pleasure, contentment, or joy'. Ending means 'a bringing or coming to an end', 'the final or concluding part' or 'death'. I don't see how a death can be happy, unless we're talking about America's reaction to Osama Bin Laden's death, in which case I was very happy. Maybe that's why they consider Romeo and Juliet a happy ending. Or do they? In my opinion, it's a crappy ending to kill off your main characters, which is why in my future books, I'm going to kill off my main characters just to piss everyone off.

Anyway, as you can tell, there are way too many explanations to a happy ending, but whatever you think a happy ending is, Richard John Grayson never got one. All he got was a concrete slab of stone with his name carved in it, right next to his parents' graves.

His team of now five members stood by his grave, the air thick as the material that made up his tombstone. Kaldur stood with his head hung low, his heart heavy but not a tear to his eyes because it took strength to cry and he couldn't find the strength. Superboy's face was near emotionless except for the faint frown over his lips; Superboy was never one for sorrow. Megan on the other hand was in tears, but her face was hidden in the darkness of Superboy's shirt, capturing her gentle tears in its many folds. Artemis, who had taken a small liking to the onyx haired boy in the short time she knew him, was also in tears, but she stood strong.

Wally on the other hand was a mess. He sat in the wheelchair, his right leg in a cast, his left ankle in a brace, his right arm in a sling and several heavy bandages wrapped around his chest for his broken ribs. His head was bowed over his lap as he violently sobbed his guts out, his eyes bright red and scarred from all the sobbing he had been doing in the past few days.

_It should be me in that coffin. I should've died! This is all my fault_ he thought, unsure of how his heart could be any more broken then what it was.

In his head, he could still see Richard's body in the open casket, his black hair neatly combed except for the cute little cow-lick on the left side of his head that never went down. His skin had held a deathly pallor and was ice cold to the touch. For once in his life, he had been surrounded by his team without a mask on, but his blue eyes held a ghastly glaze to them and were empty and lifeless as expected. The black tuxedo that had held his body was perfect and noble and fitting for weddings, but Richard would never attend a wedding. He was too busy being dead.

Artemis set a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder, her own heart aching to see the once-joker in pieces like he was, but the comfort only further broke his heart and deepened his sobs, so she let go, unsure of what to do.

"Is there anything we can do to help you get over this?" Kaldur asked, concern deep in his voice.

Wally, his good arm wrapped tight around his stomach, nodded softly, sitting up, Robin's mask tight in his bad hand. He looked at the team showing them just how broken he was.

"Next time you see Batman, give him five words for me," he barely managed to choke out, his sobs heavy and dark.

The team nodded, curious as to what the redhead would possibly want to tell the Dark Knight, who mysteriously had failed to show up to his own sidekick's funeral. Wally swallowed hard, murder deep in his eyes. Artemis gestured him to finish his sentence.

"Tell him I said," Wally said deeply, " 'Rot in Hell, you bastard'."

_Aha! Ha! You actually thought I'd kill Robin? You're insane! I've already used that ending! Just thought I'd scare you. Besides, if anyone were to drop, it'd be Wally for laying his precious hands on Bruce's pride and joy and Robin with the broken ankle, leg, arm, shoulder, collarbone and ribs…Let's start this over so you don't flame me to kingdom come (or whatever that saying is) and back._

XxXxX

Before Wally could even register that Robin's lips were off his and that a pretty pissed off Batman was in the doorway, he found himself halfway into Robin's green wall, darkness nearly overcoming his vision. He let out a cry of pain as everything that had hit the wall gave off its own version of a hiss of pain.

"Damnit Batman!" he faintly heard Robin say before a smack sounded and he heard Robin whimper in pain.

Wally forced his emerald eyes open, grinding his teeth as hard as he thought humanly possible, to try take off the load of the pain that mostly focused around an area almost below the ribs but not quite, which he knew would be bruised horribly if not broken. When the 'stars' faded off, Wally attempted to figure out what was going on, wincing at his suddenly throbbing head. In front of him, he saw, or at least he thought he saw, Robin trying his hardest to hold Batman back, his ankles basically digging into the hardwood beneath his feet. A slight bruise was forming on his right cheek and looked like it hurt pretty bad.

"I've put up with that stupid ginger for _three _years now! I can't take it any more! I won't let the world know my," he whispered ward so Wally couldn't hear it, but Wally was really too dizzy to focus, "is a queer!"

He did hear that though. Robin tensed up at the word, his eyes wide with fear and a trace of anger. Wally growled lightly and attempted to jump up and ninja kick Batman, seeing that it'd be a nice last memory before the Dark Knight killed him for kissing his protégé, but when he did, he screamed in pain, falling sideways onto the bed and clutching furiously at his ribs, right where the punch had landed. The world went black again, but like most times, it slowly began to fade back, but it took its sweet time.

"Wally!" he heard Robin cry in fear before a thud sounded and Robin groaned in pain.

When Wally's could see again, he wished he couldn't because he saw Batman's fist fly towards him, murder written playfully in the black glove's many folds. Wally shut his eyes tight, waiting for the deathblow that never came. Out of confusion, and half relief, that he wasn't dead, he opened his eyes to see what had saved him. But once again, he found himself wishing he hadn't. In front of him was Robin, slightly hunched over now, clutching his own stomach painfully. His teeth ground furiously into his own lip, Wally assumed the little bird would be bleeding before too long.

"R-Rob," Wally whispered in horror, his emerald eyes wide and pained.

Robin had just saved him, but at what cost? Robin weakly looked back at him, tears burning in his eyes.

"Now we're even… for that thing back at Gotham Academy…" Robin mouthed, a small trail of blood falling from his lips.

Wally had to stop a moment to remember. It came to him in an instant though, as he remembered tackling Robin out of the laser's path. He knew that didn't even half compare to the deathblow Robin had just taken to the chest. The blue eyed boy weakly looked up at Batman again, dropping his hands to his side, trying to seem stronger than he was. Batman, for once in his life, didn't look grim or smug in his expression. His eyes were wide with fear, his lips parted in the closest thing he would ever get to a dropped jaw.

His eyes darted from the redhead in pain on his ward's bed to the blood dripping from Robin's lips and the tears that threatened to fall with it. Batman turned around swiftly and walked away from his mistake, his head bowed slightly. When Robin was convinced Batman wasn't looking, he quickly reached into his pants pocket, ignoring the searing pain that came with it until he found his phone. He tossed it discreetly to Wally.

"9-1-1," he mouthed, a single drop of blood falling slowly to the floor.

Wally nodded, weakly grabbing the phone and dialing the number that had been drilled into his head, pressing it to his ear, but he had to hide the phone as Batman spun around, stalking towards Robin again, something in his hands. Wally set the phone beneath his ear, turning his head so it was invisible.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" a woman's voice filled his ears.

"H-Help… my best friend and I need a hospital… fast," he whispered as quick as he could, trying to be discreet.

Batman stood in front of Robin, looking deep into his eyes for a moment before he held Robin's head still, being careful to not scrape the cut on the back of his head. He pressed Robin's mask into the folds of his little boy's face, hiding the pained eyes. Robin allowed it, but he didn't seem too happy about it.

"An ambulance is on the way," the woman assured Wally, "please stay on the line with me."

"I can't," he said in a breath.

Before Wally could register anything, Robin was on Batman's arm, clinging furiously, giving out the closest thing to a battle cry he could manage. Or maybe he was just in some serious pain. Wally's bet was on the last one.

"Rob!" he cried, his eyes widening with fear.

"Batman! Don't hurt him!" Robin pleaded.

"That piece of-," Batman began before carefully prying Robin off of his arm.

"_I _took off my mask! _I _was stupid enough to not take cover during the earthquake thing! _I_'m the one who made him come in here! _I_'m the one who kissed him! None of this is his fault! If anything, be mad at me!" Robin cried, slicing the curse word from the air.

Wally blushed at the mention of the kiss, but he had no comment to it. Batman scooped up Robin and placed him down gently on the floor, his hands falling in half defeat. He had just hurt his ward, the closest person besides Alfred that he had to family. He couldn't get any lower.

"Kid Flash, I'm going to speak with your uncle later. Robin, stay here. I'll have a word with you later."

And with that, Batman walked towards Wally. The day-ginger's eyes widened in fear and he whimpered softly, curling into a ball. This way, Batman couldn't stab out his eyes or his heart, from the front anyway. He roughly picked up the redhead by the arms, dragging him from the room, drawing screams from the ex-sidekick's lips as his suspicions of broken ribs were confirmed. Robin's eyes widened.

"Batman! Leave him alone!" he cried, tearing after his mentor before almost crumbling, clutching his stomach in pain.

More blood trailed from his pale pink lips, but Batman didn't notice. His only concern at the moment was getting this _filth_ from his house. Robin stood at the top of the stairs and ran a hand fearfully through his hair as Batman got closer to the door, hauling his best friend's screaming and shaking body with him. In desperation, he got on top of the railing in just his mismatching socks and slid after the two that made up his whole world, before he tripped over air, slipping off the railing. Batman and Wally both flinched in fear, which loosened Batman's grip. Before Wally could register what he was doing, he was sliding across the hardwood right before Robin crashed into his chest, knocking the redhead unconscious instantly.

Robin weakly supported his body before he cringed and turned his head to the side of his redhead, coughing up a lot of blood. When he saw it, his eyes doubled in size beneath the mask and his arms shook violently. But that was just the trigger. His arms suddenly gave out and the ebony haired boy was out cold on his best friend's chest.

**Hey, on Deviantart, I drew a pic called 'I Miss You' and it'd be pretty epic if you checked it out. My name on there is FrankandJoe3, just like on here. It's of Robin and his parents. It's not that good, but it was fun to draw. So, comment on it and give me tips on how to improve? **

**And am I the only one who pictured Barry with brown or red hair? I was watching Young Justice from 3-5 this morning and I just noticed that 'Uncle Barry' was a blondie… I never pictured him as a blondie. And, if you would, check out the video to City by Hollywood Undead. It's all real footage, and the song is my favorite!**

_**Now all I want to see is a scaffold of lighters…**_

_**Goodbye to no one,  
-**_**F.J.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was tempted to put a, **

"_**And that's why I can't spend the night with you!" **_

_**Wally laughed, " So, if you spent the night with me, I'd get to have fun with you, see your eyes, learn your name, get to hold you in my arms for about an hour, hold your hand, see your house, meet Alfred and kiss you. Oh yes, sounds terrible."**_

**But I didn't. Gosh, you guys underestimate me. Would I really let Bruce heard his little boy. You keep forgetting the things I put in the background. Would I really make up a stupid bad guy just for an earthquake scene? Pshaw. Just wait, you'll see the real intentions of 'Mother Nature'. **

Batman forced his eyes open, wincing at the bright light glaring down at him through the eyeholes of his mask. Where was he? He looked around him, taking in the seat. There were huge hills of asphalt and gravel and dirt around him, but it was all the blood and bodies that bothered him. He gently set a hand to his neck as he sat up, wincing at the ache in his ribs. He glanced down at his costume and closed his eyes in annoyance at all the rips and tears in his costume.

_God, this'll take hours to fix… _he thought to himself, forcing himself to his feet.

His memory returned slowly in bits as his eyes roamed over the area around him, looking for a body he recognized.

"Yo Bats! You're okay!" he recognized Barry's voice.

He turned around, half relieved to hear that someone he knew was still alive, but half dreaded that it had to be Flash.

"Hn," he grunted, hoping to see someone else.

It just seemed to be Flash though.

"Where are the others?" he asked roughly.

The Flash shrugged, looking around for himself.

"Hell if I know. You're the first League dude I've seen since I woke up."

Batman resisted the urge to face palm.

"Do you remember what happened to us?" he asked calmly.

Flash nodded.

"I uh, yeah. Mother Nature went all bad stormy on us and uh- I'm pretty sure she made some threats against the League. Then she threatened to go after Robin so you went all nutso on her, trying to protect your boy or something. She used some big hurricane wave on us and headed off after Robin or something anyway… She's a woman you know. They're always too confusing for me to understand… hey, where are you going?"

But Batman was gone, his feet pounding hard against what was left of the asphalt in a desperate attempt to get home. Robin was in trouble!

XxXxX

Wally forced his eyes open before shuddering in pain. Nothing felt right. Well, his hand was warm, but his body throbbed and he could count the spots on his body that didn't hurt on one hand. He tried to ask where he was and why his body hurt, but all that came out was a bad imitation of Kenny from South Park** [1]**. After moving his mouth around for a few seconds, he recognized the feel of duct tape over his lips.

_Damn, that's going to hurt to remove _he thought to himself, attempting to pull up his hands to take off the duct tape.

His hands wouldn't move either though. He felt cold steel bounding them, from the feel of it, to someone else's hands. He moved his hands around a bit and felt over the rough material of a glove. He smiled as he recognized the feel of Robin. At least he wasn't tied to a random stranger. But when did Robin have the time to put the gloves on? Last Wally remembered, Robin had fallen on him… Panic shot through Wally like a volt of electricity. Robin could be dead! He could be bound to a dead man- er, boy! Batman was going to slowly dip him in piranha infested waters after gently slitting his jugular vein, sending a couple Japanese Hornets at him **[2] **and laugh as he slowly dies.

"Rob… please don't be dead," Wally pleaded, his voice coming out as a panicked muffling.

To his relief, he heard a muffled voice come back at him. Then he felt the body behind him struggle with the steel cuffs before a deep throated growl sounded.

"Damn," Wally could've sworn he heard Robin say.

Then he felt a hand grab his, hesitate and the glove awkwardly fidgeted around until skin touched his hand, but just barely. Wally struggled to turn his head and he weakly nudged Robin, causing the boy to turn his head. The eyeholes on the mask widened.

"Keh heff!" Wally could barely make out.

His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the bruises Robin now sported.

"Mmmehh," he tried to apologize.

Robin rose an eyebrow. Wally groaned, trying to think of a way to talk. He got a slight idea. He turned his hand so his fingers poked Robin's palm and slowly spelled 'Sorry'. Robin hesitated, registering what had just happened. Then it was as if a light bulb had gone off in his brain. He spelled back slowly. 'It's okay'. Wally nudged Robin again to catch his eyes before shaking his head. 'It's not' he spelled back. Robin grabbed his hand tight, stopping his fingers from spelling for the moment. Wally searched his best friend's face for a motive, but behind the mask, he saw nothing, so he just enjoyed the warmth of one of Robin's hands, holding it softly.

Robin's other hand was moving awkwardly, but from the sound of it, he was trying to unlock whatever it was that was bounding their hands on that side. Wally did his best to keep his hand out of the way on that side, looking around the room they were in while Robin worked his magic. It looked like just a concrete basement. He saw wooden stairs to their left, but the door on top of it was barred off. The floor was rough concrete, but Robin and Wally were bound around a support beam of a sort. To the north was a huge metal contraption, but it didn't look too deadly. Other than that, the basement was pretty empty for a basement. There were no boxes of Christmas ornaments, no boxes of old clothes, no boxes of old toys, no old mattresses; it was a bit suspicious.

"Germeh!" Robin screamed angrily as a crack sounded.

Wally rose an eyebrow, facing the Boy Wonder. Robin slightly broke the contact between their hands and he wrote the word carefully. 'Damnit'. Wally nodded slightly, knowing that if him and Robin weren't bound and duct taped in some unknown basement that he'd be laughing. He grabbed Robin's hand back in his and curiously gazed down at what had caused the Boy Wonder to cuss. The small pick on the top of Robin's glove was lodged halfway into the concrete. It still seemed intact, but that didn't ease anyone's questions. How did steel manage to go through concrete? Wally sighed, releasing Robin's hand so the Boy Wonder could mess with the other lock and his good glove.

Robin nodded in thanks before turning his attention to that cuff, his bangs falling in his eyes just the way he hated it. Wally, not wanting to feel useless, turned his attention to the small lock picker thing that Robin had managed to defy physics with. He began to pull on it, but it was stuck to say the least. So he decided to try something new. He secured his fist around it and closed his eyes, focusing only on his arm. Then his arm began to vibrate swiftly. Wally winced as Robin sat up a bit too fist and his head hit the back of Wally's. Wally grunted in pain, but he kept his arm moving, seeing that he felt the miniature skeleton key started to move.

Robin, freaked out by the electrifying feeling that was shooting up his body from where Wally's vibrating arm touched him, stopped working on the lock and closed his eyes tight, trying to ignore the butterflies attacking his stomach. Wally felt Robin stiffen beside him and he peeked a glance. He felt a sudden power of Robin as he saw how vulnerable he looked, but he shrugged off the idea and forced his arm a bit faster, causing positive feedback from Robin. He shivered gently, unconsciously leaning his head back onto Wally's shoulder.

_Even when we're in trouble, he knows just what to do… _Robin thought to himself.

He didn't know why Wally was making his arm vibrate, but he really didn't care. It felt good; it felt _really _good. Every nerve in his body was on fire, and he felt like he was melting. This was just like the feeling he had gotten from the kiss, only two or three times stronger. Wally looked down at the immobilized thirteen year old, confused why he looked so happy. They were locked up and possibly in danger. What was going on? Wally's arm fell still when he finally got the lock pick from the ground. Robin tensed at the calmness and released his breath heavily from his nose in the closest thing he could manage to a sigh.

The onyx haired boy weakly turned his attention back to the cuffs, his tongue poking out between his lips in thought. After the longest while, he just stopped. He pulled Wally's hand open and slowly signed, 'I can't open them. No key hole'. Wally's eyes widened in a panic. They sat there for a moment, both trying to think of any possible solution, but nothing came to mind. Wally let his head hang down. This was all his fault. He should've taken Robin to the hospital. If he had, none of this would've happened. His attention was caught as he felt fingers tickle his hand. 'Move your arm again', Robin signed. Confused, Wally moved his arm back, thinking he was taking up a lot of space.

Robin shook his head. 'What you did before'. Wally raised an eyebrow, thinking. Then he remembered. Vibrating his arm wouldn't get their hands out of their though. It'd just make Robin's arm vibrate… Oh. Wally felt so stupid. That's why Robin had looked so happy. He nodded and concentrated on his arm, causing the molecules to vibrate swiftly. He looked down at Robin and couldn't help but want to smile at the state Robin was in. He was practically paralyzed. It was as adorable as a gagged mask wearing superhero could get. If Robin was happy, then he wasn't panicking, and if he wasn't panicking, Wally could stay perfectly calm.

The redhead let his mind wander as his molecules kept Robin calm and silent, except for the little purring Wally swore he could hear. There had to be some way they could get out of this… right?

**[1] Clap your hand over your mouth. Talk. That's how they voiced Kenny.**

**[2] Those hornets are the size of a grown man's middle finger and they kill a lot of people each year! THEY EVIL.**

**For all the muffled noises, I recorded myself saying the words with a hand over my mouth and wrote what it sounded like. And sorry this was short (and late). I'm confined to a laptop and it's… just a bit different because I can see how many words I've written and I'm used to just seeing how many pages. It messes me up. So, ideas are welcome… I guess… **

**Review?**

**-FrankandJoe3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nobody even really reads these parts? Why do I write them? Simple, because I can. I really want to write a YJ and South Park crossover, but I'm afraid if I do, I'll get good at writing South Park and I'll leave little Robin behind, just like I did with Puck, Naruto and Kurt. I don't want this to happen again! I'm going to stay true to YJ until I've written more YJ stories than X-Men stories. My room is so cold that I'm wearing baggy PJ pants, a sweater and wool socks WHEN IT'S 90 SOMETHING DEGREES OUTSIDE! Damn. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I TOTALLY own Young Justice. That's exactly why I'm holed up in my room, obsessively watching House, South Park and the first 10 episodes of Young Justice when I could be out making new episodes. *Sarcasm***

He knew something was wrong from the second he broke down the door to his own house. The first thing he noticed was that he just had to lightly bump into the door for it to fall onto the hardwood floors thanks to the shattered hinges that held the door in place. He also noticed the dent in the floor which drew a hybrid of a grimace and a growl from his lips. Then his eyes fell on the blood stain to the right of the stairs.

At first, he thought nothing of it. Many times before, Richard had tried to be cool by sliding down the railing in his socks because _'the floors weren't slippery enough'_ and had left blood spills pretty big as a result. He had gone to the Emergency Room six times by now for cuts and dislocations thanks to his slipperiest socks, so a blood stain right there was a bit more of an expectation than a surprise, but this blood stain was different. The blood was more scattered and the dent to the ground was lesser than normal which ruffled Bruce's nonexistent feathers.

It only took a few seconds for Bruce to recover and remember why he was there. He darted up the stairs, unknowingly following a blood path to Richard's room, the door of which, big surprise, was also busted off its hinges. What was a big surprise though was the room itself. There was blood everywhere, but mostly on the bed. The computer was on and running, which it rarely was seeing how eco-conscious Richard was. Bruce's eyes tried not to stay focused on the blood though. His eyes were on the dresser beside Richard's bed. Seeing how empty it was, Bruce knew something had happened to his ward.

_Richard was sobbing, although he was doing his best to hide it. He snaked an arm around his stomach, scrubbing angrily at his eyes until the already red area was looking rawer than ever. Bruce couldn't stand to see his boy like this. No one deserved to be this unhappy, even if the circumstances were like this. He ran a hand through his hair in thought. Then he got an idea. Without a word, he slipped discreetly from the room. When he returned, he had something behind his back that caught Richard's attention. _

"_Hmm?" he probed gently, his blue eyes looking more scarlet than anything as the whites had little red veins peeking through._

_Bruce brought his hands in front of him, pushing the picture frame into the broken boy's pale hands. Richard studied it cautiously. _

"_What's this for?" the boy choked out, his eyebrows furrowed. _

_Bruce gestured to the small picture taped to the wall by Richard's new bed. Richard squinted at it through tear stained eyes. Bruce put on a soft smile and crept forward, gently lifting the picture from the wall. His nails dug under the tape and slowly pried it off until the picture was as pure as it had been after it had been printed. He took the picture frame back and slipped the new photo into it, securely fastening the back. Then he pushed the frame back into Richard's hands. The disarrayed boy's expression softened, but only just so. He wiped at his eyes heavily and a smile sprang to his lips. He set the photo down on the dresser and adjusted it to an angle perfect to him before turning to Bruce. _

"_B-B-Bruce… thanks," Richard choked out, his eyes sparkling slightly through the pain. _

_The black haired elder returned the small smile. _

"_It's no bother," he said calmly, his voice a lighter shade of gravel now. _

_Before he could breathe, he felt warm arms around him and the warmth and wetness that came with tears come to the spot in his shirt that Richard's face now occupied. A muffled mess of words spilled out, but Bruce didn't need to hear them. _

Richard had vowed to never move the picture. When a robber had broken in once, miraculously avoiding the millions of traps set out as if he was Kenny from South Park and unable to officially die, he had broke into Richard's room and when he touched the picture, Richard had roundhoused him into the wall, breaking most everything in his upper torso. And with a pestering but minor case of OCD, even slightly moving the angle of the picture would drive the seemingly perfect individual insane. Having it actually _off _the dresser would kill him, hopefully non-literal.

Then another thought flashed through Bruce's head. The reason why the blood would still be all over the floor; the reason the floors were still dented; the reason why Richard's bed wasn't made up and the bloody sheets removed; the reason that he didn't have a new Bat Suit at the ready to replace this torn one; the reason why he didn't hear rapid footsteps pattering against the ceilings and through the walls as the butler dithered to-and-fro wasting time until he was sure Bruce returned from 'work'.

"Alfred?" he called cautiously, dashing down the hallway, peeking door-to-door, praying for the best.

But when he peeked in the last room in the hall, his suspicions were confirmed. He had to look away in horror. At least with Richard's room, there hadn't been a body. **[1]**

XxXxX

As he walked into the room, he cautiously looked over his hostages. He expected to see them struggling with all their might to escape or trying to communicate or something, but they weren't. In fact, they weren't even wake. The ebony and the redhead's heads were slumped and they were obviously sleeping. The smaller of the two seemed to be talking in his sleep from the muffles that sounded, but they weren't even mildly translatable. He stalked further into the room until he was directly in front of them both. He eyed them cautiously, but neither showed even the faintest sign of awakening soon.

Slowly, he reached out and gingerly lifted the domino mask from the youngest of his captives' face, holding it in his hands, watching for a reaction, but he got none. The boy was out to say the least. A smirk on his lips, he slid the domino mask over his own eyes, blinking slowly as he adjusted to looking through the white cross weave that had seconds hidden the Boy Wonderful's **[2]** own slumbering eyes. At first, it was kinda funny, but when no snarky remark flew his way, a frown crossed his lips. He wanted to be yelled at or something. He wanted a reaction. So he turned to the eldest of the two: the annoying looking redhead.

Carefully, he reached over and grabbed an edge of the duct-tape that was fraying anyway, getting as good of a grip as he could with what was available. Then, with the fastest speed he could manage, he ripped it off. And he knew it must've hurt something awful as he was revealed to widened jade eyes and a horror-movie worthy scream tore through the small enclosure. Just as blue eyes flashed to the world, the ebony haired boy's duct-tape was removed too, drawing a pained cry from his lips as well.

"You bastard!" the redhead yelled, his eyes scrunched up in pain.

The black haired boy looked him up and down quickly, noticing the mask over his eyes a bit too quick.

_Damnit! Come on, that's my new mask! Why does everyone steal the mask? _Robin thought to himself, biting his lip angrily.

"Who are you?" the blue eyed boy asked as calm as he could manage, obviously avoiding looking at the mask that had been robbed from him.

He grinned ear to ear, obviously amused.

"_I _am Mother Nature," he announced, his voice smooth and slick.

The ginger fake laughed. "That's hilarious. No seriously, who the Hell are you and why did you have duct-tape on me?"

"Mother Nature," he said again, starting to sound agitated.

The maskless boy snorted. "As if; Mother Nature is a woman."

The redhead nodded in agreement. "Yeah. If you really are Mother Nature, show us some ta-ta's."

Mother Nature frowned, his brown creasing furiously beneath the folds of the mask.

"I am Mother Nature!" he cried, thunder echoing behind his words.

He didn't even get a flinch though. Neither boy seemed amused in the least. The man sighed.

"You're gay anyway. Why would you want to see boobs?"

That drew a flinch, and possibly a bit of blood with the lace of venom his words held.

"I'm not gay!" they cried in unison, looking at each other in surprise.

"Jinx," the ebony whispered.

The redhead stuck out his tongue. Mother Nature raised an eyebrow.

"You were holding hands? You kissed for God's sake!" he argued.

"It was a pretty good kiss too, until you ruined it," the jaded eyes boy grumbled beneath his breath.

"I'm not gay for anyone but him," the other one objected.

"That's still gay," Mother Nature argued.

"This coming from a man in light blue tights?" the ginger smirked.

Mother Nature looked down at his costume. Along with the light blue tights, he wore a lime green Speedo along the outside of them and brown spandex along his torso, symbolizing the elements of the earth. His gloves were red to symbolize the final element. In truth, he was a walking fashion disaster, but in his head, he was gorgeous.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"Only when you let us go," the blue eyed boy taunted, his eyes narrowing.

Mother Nature just shook his head. "Sorry, I can't do that."

"Why not?" the freckle faced boy asked casually, his thumb tracing the lines on the inside of his companion's hand.

"You're my hostages," Mother Nature announced proudly.

That got a snort of amusement from the youngest of them all.

"Hostages? As if. Batman doesn't give a shit about KF, no offense **[3]**, and he'd come and kick your ass before you could ask for a ransom," the boy said cockily.

"Ooh, feisty," the redhead gave off a playful purr.

That added some pink to the other's cheeks, only adding to Mother Nature's anger.

"I wouldn't say that. I'd say he cares for you. And with a couple pictures, I'd say I'll have a couple billion before I even ask for a ransom," the mismatched super villain boasted.

"Batman doesn't care _that_ much about me. He's got a company to run, a big house to pay for! Do you know how expensive it is to replace bulletproof material every week? It's expensive! He'd try some crazy stuff, but reality check: he wouldn't give you billions until you let me go, and I'm not leaving without my big bro here," blue eyes met jade eyes and a ghost of a smile passed from one pair of pink lips to the next.

Mother Nature sighed angrily.

"Fine then, you asked for it."

He stormed away, his black boots pounding against the wood of the stairs. The second the door slammed and the bolt sounded, both boys sighed in discouragement. They exchanged glances weakly, seeing the worry hiding in the faint colors of the others' eyes.

"Rob, are we screwed?" Wally asked weakly.

Richard didn't have to answer though. They both knew the answer in their hearts.

"Let's just pray Batman gets here soon," he tried to say enthusiastically, but he could barely force it out in a drone.

Both shoulders slumped in defeat and jade and blue eyes hid themselves from the world around them.

**[1] Don't get your panties (or boxers or girl boxers or thongs or COMMANDO STYLE JUNK) in a bunch. Alfred's not dead. I never kill off people unless I must. And I only kill off when I'm mad… and… uh… I'm not feeling like I want to kill people I guess? **

**[2] I like calling him Boy Wonderful. It's cute. **

**[3] this means whispering. I read it in a book somewhere. I thought I'd test it to see what you thought. **

_**Don't go telling me it's too late to start. You're still holding a broken heart. **_**Well, I hoped you liked it. Sorry it's late. Mom took me to the library and I got a Batman comic and I was sucked into it! It had… Tim I think and Nightwing which I wasn't too happy about, but Bruce was framed for a murder so I HAD to read it. It was good. I know, Mother Nature's a let-down. Cry me a river. I hate making up characters. So, just live with the poorly dressed and sucky villain. I'm sure he'll get his ass kicked by Wally later for cutting off the kiss. **

**So uh, this chapter was hard to write! Review? **

**-FrankandJoe3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear Miss West, I am stuck on my daddy's laptop… that sucks ass… but because you said please, I guess I could try to update, especially since you put Robin on top. I bet Wally didn't like that one bit! (Sorry, a bit of a perv, I read your review wrong)**

**So… I… Song that encouraged me to write: 8 Bit World by Yourfavoritemartian. LOVE IT. It says 'Damn' once, but the 'Maka-maka-maka' pacman thing in the beginning is so cute! **

**Disclaimer: I own F.J. and FrankandJoe3 and FJ3, and Frank Ann Jo the third, but everything else isn't really mine. **

Wally glanced over his shoulder, a frown playing hard on his lips. Some days, being chained to the one he loved had always sounded like a fantasy, but now, he saw that it wasn't so good. To be honest, he was hungry, thirsty, tired and numb. He couldn't feel his legs no matter how much he rocked them side to side, his hands stung from the lack of circulation in his wrists, his neck ached from just dangling there as he slept and his eyes throbbed from lack of sleep. Dick didn't seem to be bothered by any of those though.

Right now was the first time in what felt like weeks that he had actually let himself fall asleep. All the other times that he had been even half-conscious, he had been struggling like mad against the bindings. He had given up on picking the lock that bound his hands to Wally's, but that didn't stop him from tugging with all his might. And between groans of frustration and casual talk, he'd mutter to himself angrily about how Batman would kill him if he found out that a simple iron welding chain was restricting him and about being mounted over the fireplace next to the other failed sidekicks.

He'd try to hide it, but without his cute little domino mask, his fear and anger had shone bright through his tear filled eyes. Now though, his black hair hung over his closed eyes, his little lips parted to let in more breath. His chest rose and fell with every soft and calm breath, but every couple rises and falls, his breath would hitch and he'd shudder, closing his eyes tighter, but it'd fade and be peaceful for a little while longer. Just seeing Dick in that state made him want to go out and beat a puppy with a meat tenderizer, and he _loved _little puppies, so that said a lot.

He ground his teeth into his abused lower lip as Dick's breath hitched and the boy whimpered in discomfort, squirming at the invisible demons that tortured his mind. He scooted closer to Wally, curling into a little ball the best he could despite the shackles. He pulled at the chains frantically, whimpering more frantically now.

"N-… no," he muttered, tensing up, attempting to bring his arms up to cover his face. "No! No! L-Leave him- don't touch me!"

What had once been soft mumblings were now screams of pain. Wally's eyes widened and his heart froze in his chest. He could just feel a flat blade being shoved deeper and deeper into the beloved organ as it became harder for his breath and tears of sorrow uselessly filled his eyes. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. Even if he had tried though, the dreading feeling in the pit of his stomach told him it'd do nothing.

"Don't touch him! Leave him alone! S-Stop it! D-Don't! Please!" Dick sobbed, flailing furiously, tears slipping his closed eyes.

Wally bit his lip harder, scrunching up his own eyes and turning forward again, fighting to think of what he could possibly say now. Dick's arms were flailing and struggling, causing his own arms to fly about in a limited jumble so he doubted he could try shaking the boy awake. It'd be like running a hose over the ocean. What's the use if it's already wet? And the screams that shook the room would've muffled any comforting words he had to offer. He'd just have to wait until the disheveled ebony was still again, but the longer he waited, the worse the nightmare-… daymare? Well, whatever you decide to call what was causing the thirteen year old to freak out this bad, it seemed that the longer Wally waited, the worse it got.

Every word that Dick stumbled on came out in a choky sob and he'd fight harder and harder until Wally felt like his arms were going to be ripped out of socket from all the commotion they were suffering through.

"Kill me!" Wally finally interpreted, scaring him just a bit more, "p-please! I-I can't live without him! I-If a-a-anyone should d-die, i-it should be me!"

That's where the ginger finally snapped. He mustered up some of the strength he had been saving and threw his hands swiftly, just barely being able to secure Dick's wrists to the ground. That only made him more panicked as he tried his hardest to escape the human bindings, but that just encouraged Wally. It meant his best friend could feel him. That was one sense, so maybe a couple of the other remaining four worked too. He craned his neck to a point that stung and made him see stars, but he was at least as level as he could manage with Dick's ears. He took a deep breath, just he heard the door open quickly. That changed his thinking. The door was open. People might hear.

"They're going to kill him," Wally whispered gently, "and you'll just have to watch. They'll make you live while he dies and goes to join your mom. He's going to die. You're going to see the life leave his eyes. You'll see his heart stop in his chest."

His plan worked. Dick's screaming and sobbing got way louder. It made Wally feel terrible though. His stomach was numb with anger at himself, but a plan was a plan. He would've asked the ebony to do it even if he had been wide awake.

"He's mine! I won't let you kill him! I won't lose another one!" after that, everything was a choky scream, accompanied by angry heels **[1]** that dug into the concrete beneath them.

Wally released the warm wrists so they could flail, despite the pain it brought him. It only added to the act to see what seemed like genuine tears falling from his jade eyes trampling the delicate freckles that danced over the bridge of his nose. When he looked up at Mother Nature, the fear in his captor's eyes reassured his victorious feeling for a while. That while was short-lived though as before Wally could blink, he heard a slap sound and Dick's screaming halted with a swift inhale. The redhead's head swung swiftly around and his jaw dropped in shock as he realized Mother Nature had just slapped his best friend.

"OH HELL NO!" he cried, a bit overdramatic even for him. "_NO ONE_ HITS HIM! NOT EVEN ME!"

His voice thundered off the walls, waking Dick from the slight trance. His right eye scrunched up at the tingling pan in his cheek, but there was no other response to the pain. Wally didn't notice the heart-broken and tear scarred eyes gazing at him though.

"_I swear to any goddamn God you believe in, I will __KILL__ you when I get out of these cuffs!" _Wally screamed, his voice laced with homicide and a bit more. "_I will stab you straight between where your ribs meet and gut you like the pig you are! I'll bound your guts to you and set you in a coffin with a spike lid and set a nest of Japanese hornets and a bunch of starving piranhas after filling it with water. I'll close the lid and push you down a hill into a huge roaring bonfire."_

The man in the unmatching array of colors seemed a bit frightened at the threat, but he shrugged it off.

"Good luck escaping those suckers," he chuckled nervously, unable to meet the venomous eyes that shot him down with their own AK47s, modified to shoot flaming bullets that explode on contact.

"I don't need any of your damn luck," the redhead growled in response, his eyes narrowed and possibly the most bone-chilling look he had ever possessed glaring deep into the gaily dressed wannabe super villain.

He took not a drop of victory at the chill that ran down the man's back, nor the fear that continued to grow in the hidden eyes that were still hidden behind that tiny domino mask. He wanted nothing more than to get up and rapidly bash that man's head against the basement wall, strangling him with the cuffs.

"You're overreacting. I just slapped him. Grow up," the kidnapper rolled his eyes.

"No, you didn't just 'slap him'," Wally snarled, fuming so hard he started to quiver, "You touched him. You're… you… _if you lay another finger on him, I swear, it'll be the second thing I cut off. _Get it through your thick skull that he's mine. If you'd rather a coma than death, I suggest you unlock these fu-!"

Mother Nature raised his gun to the ground shot, cutting the mother of all curse words from the bleeding lips that were about to utter it.

"Just stop that. No need to cuss or make threats you won't keep. You know that you wouldn't kill me. You don't have it in you."

Wally growled deep from the depths of his stomach, making him sound inhumane for just a second.

"Go ahead, try me. I'd _love _to prove you wrong."

Wally was tempted to start cussing out the man in front of him when two hands tightly wound themselves in his, holding tight. He flinched, his anger softening as he glanced at the face beside his. Dick looked human for once in his life. He looked scared sick, but a small little sparkle held strong in his eyes. A ghost of a smile flitted over the ginger's frown, but it was just that as his eyes darted back to the man in front of him, the anger returning with a vengeance.

"The League will be here soon, and when they free us, I'll break into wherever they ship you off and beat you down there. I'll do the world a favor. Flash and Batman will be on their way to reclaim their sidekicks and our team will be hauling some serious ass to save us. My parents probably have called all the police they can get a hold of and then some. You'll be wanted all over the country for kidnapping us," Wally told him, his voice surprisingly too determined for someone bound by almost inescapable cuffs.

No words were spoken from the colorful man as he fled the room to keep from having to come up with a clever response. Wally said nothing until after a minute had passed since the door had slammed shut.

"H-Hey… Dick… you okay?" he asked weakly, his eyes studying the feet cuffs as he struggled to slip his shoes off, hoping that might make it easier.

"Yeah… I just had a nightmare… it happens a lot. No need to worry," Dick said exhaustedly, his voice shaking for whatever reason. "Are _you_ okay?"

Wally rose an eyebrow suspiciously. "I… what? Of course I'm okay. You know, I'm just chained up in some creeper's basement, but I'm just _peachy_."

He heard a weak sigh. "No need for sarcasm. I'm here too…"

Dick's grip tightened on Wally's hand, as if saying '_Don't Forget Me_'. Wally frowned, guilt running through him.

"They're going to come for us," Wally more prayed then promised, "but until then, I'm going to bust us out of here."

Dick bowed his head in a silent prayer, his blue eyes wide. He was afraid to close them again, but Wally wasn't. The jade quickly hid itself, and in some of those rare moments that Dick cherished, Wally shut his trap. It only lasted for a couple minutes again.

"What were you dreaming about that made you scream like that?" he probed curiously.

The ebony pursed his lips, trying to think of how to explain it.

"The usual," he decided.

Wally smiled weakly.

"Damn those gummibears," he said half-heartedly.

"Straight to Hell," Dick agreed.

Then they both turned their minds back to trying to escape.

**[1] No, not high heels. I mean the heels of feet. Just in case a couple of blondes got all confused. **

**I like gummibears. GAHH! MY ROOM HAS BUGS! AHH! **

"**Life is full of disappoints. Don't be mad at yourself." "Don't worry Dad, I'm not. I'm mad at Tyler." "Works for me babe-oh." **

**-F.J.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't worry. For those of you that want a head beating, it's coming up… slowly… "I'm a mother lover, you're a mother lover, we should f*ck each other's moms…" **_**It's not gay if it's in a three-way… **_

**Disclaimer: I love Lonely Island, but just like YJ, I don't own it. :/ **

Dick had had his share of being kidnapped growing up thanks to Bruce's growing list of enemies, but strangely, the worst part wasn't the fear of being killed. The worst part was the boredom, especially when you're with Wally. That boy was never patient.

"Any luck?" Wally asked, tugging furiously at his feet.

Dick frowned. "Yeah, I'm totally free. That's why I'm just sitting here with my hands still in the cuffs."

Wally exhaled sharply.

"No need for the sarcasm," he mumbled. "I was just asking."

The raven haired boy sighed, trying to slip his hands from the wrist cuffs while avoiding the deep cut he had accidentally gouged in it. He never had it easy with metal. It just seemed to hate him. Especially barbed wire, but that's another story for another time.

"Sorry KF," he apologized, exhaustedly blinking his eyes. "I'm just bored. Usually when I'm kidnapped, they'll have a guard down with me and we'll talk or something."

Wally raised an eyebrow, glancing back at his best friend.

"Usually? You get kidnapped a lot?"

Mentally, Dick kicked himself. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Uh… yeah… It comes in the job description," he admitted sheepishly.

He expected a rude comment, but he didn't get one.

"Sorry dude."

Dick winced. "What? No 'Damsel in Distress' comment? No comment about me being the 'Boy not so Wonderful'?"

Wally shrugged.

"I'm not in the mood," he said in a soft voice.

For that, he got elbowed in the back.

"Well, get in the mood!" Dick demanded, his voice strained.

He waited, but he didn't get a 'that's what she said' comment. He groaned.

"Come on Wally! I don't like when you're like this. Pretend we're not kidnapped in some creeper's basement!" he pleaded.

Wally shook his head, swallowing hard.

"How do I just forget? I'm not used to- I've never been- I've… This is the-… We've been kidnapped! We're locked in some pedo's basement and we'll probably become his sex toys or sex slaves or something unless we get out of here! Why aren't you panicked?" his voice was started to get hysteric.

Dick pursed his lips, thinking hard.

"I guess it's 'cause this happens a lot. But…" an idea hit him full on, "I know how to get your mind off it."

Wally snorted at even the idea. "With everything that's going on right now? Yeah right. How would you 'get my mind off it'?"

He couldn't see the smirk, but he could feel it in the air, if that made sense.

"Yeah," Dick sang gently, repeating it and humming between each break in a tune that was on the tip of Wally's tongue.

"Oh no, no," Wally cut in using a half-assed singing voice.

Dick resumed his approval, swaying to the imaginary beat in his head.

"Summertime in the city and everybody's having sex," Dick began with actual words now.

"You know… I just got a page from my girl that I met last week at the Payless shoe store," Wally sang along.

His heart wasn't in it though. His mind was elsewhere.

_What if they can't find us? What if I just die here? I can't die here! I have a bucket list to finish_ he fretted to himself.

"I also have a special cutie to call who loves the way I knock on her boots," Dick kept an upbeat attitude on the manner though.

It was probably because he had been keeping himself awake to avoid nightmares and the sleepiness was getting to him. Wally hummed the next part, too lazy to sing it. Dick rolled his eyes, but he followed along.

"Now hold up player, what you diggity-doing here?" he sang first, grinning at the funny word.

"I should diggity ask you the same," Wally mumbled, no tune to it.

"Hey boys, I want you both. I hope that you think that's cool," the ebony's voice went up an octave to imitate Lady Gaga's part.

"Say what?" Wally's eyes bugged at how well the boy beside him could sound like a girl.

That could come in handy in the future. He made a mental note.

"I know most guys won't freak together-," Dick continued in the girly voice.

"But she forgot about the golden rule," a smile finally came to the red head's lips.

"It's okay when it's in a three-way. It's not gay when it's in a three-way. With a honey in the middle there's some leeway," they sang in sync, both in regular singing voice, "The area's great in a 1-2-3 way," they put up their fingers, even though they were in cuffs, to form the 1-2-3.

"Normally, I don't get down with dudes," Dick made his voice low.

"But tonight is a special exception," Wally messed with exception, making it bounce.

"Great!" Dick's voice was girlish for just a second.

"See, you're my best friend through thick and thin…"

"Now it's time to make a triple connection!" they said together, laughter following.

"Lights off," Wally tested his deep voice, but it wasn't very good to be honest.

He frowned and just switched back to his regular voice.

"Here in the dark~" he dragged out dark just for the Hell of it.

"In the dark," Dick echoed.

"It's hard to tell~" it was tell's turn to be dragged.

"So hard to tell."

"Where her body ends~" Wally tried to go high, but he failed again.

"Lalaaa~" Dick's voice went high perfectly, mastering the high note.

"And my homie's begins," Wally hid the jealousy.

"Can we…?"

Dick knew that wasn't part of the song, but for some reason, it just felt right.

"This rule dates back," Wally began.

"The golden rule," Dick cut him off.

He set the heel of his left shoe to the cuff on his right ankle and pushed hard on it.

"To ancient Greece," Wally continued his before sentence.

"Talking 'bout Caesar!" the ebony used his Michael Jackson voice.

"With two Jack Trippers and a Chrissy in the new 'Three's Company'."

The ginger never really knew who Jack Tripper and Chrissy were, but Chrissy sounded like she'd be hot. She sounded like a blonde with big curly hair and that didn't sound half bad.

"It's okay when it's in a three way. It's not gay-," Dick went high again, his voice shaking in just the right way.

"It's not gay~" Wally cut him off this time, smirking as he did so.

"When it's in a three way," Dick finished, frowning and attempting to glare at Wally.

Before Wally could continue though, his friend let out a surprised cry. Wally tensed up and turned his head as far as he could, trying to see what happened.

"I- My leg! I- I know how to get out!" Dick laughed, sounding relieved.

"H-How?" Wally was quick to ask, sounding more surprised then ever.

Dick opened his mouth to reply when he saw the basement door. He quickly set his foot under the open cuff, making it look like he was still cuffed.

"No singing," the annoying voice of their captor ordered from the top of the stairs.

"But we're bored," Dick whined, making his voice as bothersome as he could.

The man sighed.

"This isn't supposed to be fun. If you must sing though, don't sing something gay. If you do, I'll come down there and gag you both again," he threatened.

"Ah, but you'd love that," Wally said as seductive as he could manage.

He was sure that the wannabe super villain blushed, but he was too far away to tell.

"Fine, no gay _songs_," Dick promised.

The man nodded. "Thank you."

He became suspicious though when he saw the boy grin. Seconds later, he knew he should've banned all Lonely Island songs instead of just gay songs.

"_I just had sex! And it felt so good_!" Dick sang at the top of his lungs.

"_Felt _so _good_," Wally echoed loudly, grinning to himself.

The man groaned and slammed the door behind him, bringing a frown to both sets of lips.

"Aw, I was going to sing 'Mother Lover' next," Dick sarcastically complained.

Wally shook his head. "Back to the point. How do you escape?"

Dick grinned and watched the door carefully before turning his head and whispering the way. Wally tensed up and his eyes narrowed, an 'Are-You-Kidding-Me' look crossing his face.

"That's it?" he asked, feeling incredibly stupid.

"For your feet anyway."

Wally sighed.

"Well, my shoes don't have his DNA on it. I didn't step in blood and he didn't clean my feet, so what do I do?" he asked angrily.

Dick just smiled. "I can get your hands free."

Wally raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"He slapped me earlier, remember?" Dick smirked.

Wally nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah, of course I- oh my God. You're a genius."

Dick nodded. "Thank you for noticing. The only thing is, what are we going to do when we get free? I mean, we can't just walk away. He'll get us again or something."

"I don't know about you," Wally said, smiling gently as the cuff with their hands in it brushed Dick's cheek, letting out a faint 'click' before opening, "but I'm going to go smash that bastard's head in."

Dick grinned. "Sounds fun to me. Can I watch?"

"Of course," Wally smiled, popping his wrists the second his other hand was released.

He was so sore; just the thought of standing up sounded just as lovely as a glass of sweet tea on a warm summer day. He watched anxiously as Dick walked over to him, pressing his left heel to both of Wally's cuffs. They didn't 'click' though. They let out a hiss as they opened. It didn't matter though. Either way, Wally was free. He leapt to his feet, wincing a second as all the blood flew to his head, but he blinked it off.

"Ready to finally go hom-," Dick's sentence was cut off.

Wally's hand was on the back of the ebony's neck; his lips smothering the thirteen year old's. Dick didn't mind though. His eyes widened for a half second, but they closed again and his cheeks turned bright red. It seemed too soon that they both needed air, but they separated and breathed easy, resting their foreheads together.

"Much better," Wally smiled warmly, gazing calmly into the shy blue eyes before him.

A shaky smile fitted over Dick's lips and he found his knees get weak. In fact, his chest was starting to hurt, same with his head. Wally felt it too. It definitely wasn't because of the kiss. The weak knees maybe, but the others weren't. They were sure they'd figure out what was wrong when they woke up, seeing that they both crumbled to the floor the next second.

**Yeah… I want to stretch it out a little. I have an idea for next chapter, but give it time. Song is 'The Golden Rule' or 'Three Way' by Lonely Island. I figured that sense I loved it, they probably would too. Sorry for the crappy short chapter. **

**-F.J.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just saw a dirt bike race. It was amazing. I love it! Next, I'm writing a one-shot about it. I took notes and all that junk. Anyway, to my dearest Wicked Wizard of Oz, I'm sorry this is late. I doubt you'll bash my head in because I actually updated, but feel free to kick me or break my windows. Those don't hurt as much to be honest. Just don't kick me in my lady parts, because I'm pretty sure that'd hurt pretty bad and I'd end up accidentally flailing and hitting you and I'd feel guilty…**

**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMERS ARE FOR LOSERS! Therefore, I declare myself one of the Top Bitches of the losers. **

Wally's eyes opened into a weak squint, blinking fast at the bright light.

"W-Where… Where am I?" he mumbled to himself, looking around.

The floor was gray carpeting, old and shaggy as it reached up and brushed against his jeans. He couldn't feel it, but he imagined it was rough to the touch even though it looked kind of soft. The walls were a pale blue, but it barely seemed that with all the scrapes and cuts that covered it. In some places, there seemed to be a little bit of wallpaper left, decorated with dark blue stripes, but it hung down and mostly censored itself from his eyes. From his side of the room, he saw no doors or windows, but he did see an AC vent near where the two walls to his left met. It wasn't nearly large enough to fit into though.

Then he turned to look at himself. He was relieved to see that his feet were free. Wally groaned slightly when he noticed his hands were bound tightly though. It wasn't the same metal cuffs, thank all things good and unhealthy, but the ropes that bound his wrists were pretty tight so it was about 1/6 as bad as the cuffs. It was an improvement, but barely that. Curiously, the ginger wiggled his shoulders. He smiled slightly to find that he wasn't tied to a pole or anything, but frowned to find that Dick wasn't behind him.

Poking his tongue between his lips, he looked upwards and scrunched up his eyebrows in concentration, getting to his feet carefully. When he managed that, he turned around, examining the rest of the room. He wasn't all too surprised to see that the other half of the carpet was a different color. It was bright green with purple speckles in it. He had to say that it didn't look half bad compared to the freak of nature's choice of clothing. The wall was different too. The other half was pitch black and perfectly intact.

"R-Rob?" he called softly, fear running through him when he found that the room was empty.

Part of him was desperately praying that this was just a dream. What were the odds that he had hit his head during the earthquake and was in a coma?

_The odds of that are the same as the odds that Batman won't murder you after he finds out you've kissed his sidekick… twice… _a voice in the back of his head nagged.

If that voice was a person, he would've round-housed them so hard that they'd turn back into one of the voices in his head. They weren't real though, so he turned his attention to the walls. There were no doors, no windows, no exits to be seen. He sighed, and found that he was reminded of that riddle where you're trapped in the room that was built around you and you have to use the mirror and the table to escape. **[1] **

_Well… damnit. No mirrors and no tables, so looks like I'm screwed. What now? _

He walked to the wall in front of him and kicked it with the inside of his foot. He did the same to each wall, but they all seemed to be equally as unstable as the next. He knew Dick had to be there somewhere, and he made it his personal mission to find out where.

"ROBIN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He waited. He heard nothing. He groaned furiously again.

"Damnit!" he whined, attempting to free himself from the ropes.

He found that the ropes were high up on his biceps so it was much harder than he thought it'd be. After about a minute of just focusing on them though, he found that it was driving him mad to just focus on one thing. He figured multi-tasking would be much easier. His emerald eyes scanned the walls, looking for a sign or a clue of which wall would lead the way to freedom. The blue walls seemed weaker than the black so he took to it in the way that seemed the easiest to him at the time: he started to kick them.

XxXxX

Dick awoke to the name of his alter-ego being called. He sat up straight, surprised he could move on his own. He took in his surroundings in a half second. The floor was hardwood and the wall was smothered in random pictures, not a drop of the wallpaper showing. He didn't have cuffs around his ankles or his wrists. He just had some rope bound tightly around his wrists. He rolled his eyes.

_That rainbow freak is just begging me to kill him _he thought to himself, jumping to his feet.

He averted his blue eyes to the doorway, in which Batman dashed. He grinned ear-to-ear at the sight of his mentor.

"Batman!" he cried happily.

He brought his wrists down and stepped over them so his hands were in front of him. Batman didn't seem to notice as he rushed to his sidekick's side.

"Robin! Thank God you're alright!" Batman smiled happily, wrapping his arms around the little ebony.

Dick's eyes doubled in size and he stiffened like a board.

"Where's your mask? Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" Batman rattled off.

Before he could continue to fret, Dick broke from the hold and dropped to his feet, spinning his legs and catching Batman off guard. The Caped Crusader tumbled and face-planted hard onto the floor. He let out a cry of surprise and lay there for a moment before getting to his feet.

"Robin? What the Hell?" Batman cried, anger flashing through his eyes.

Dick laughed, clearly amused, before bringing his foot back and diving it deep into the man's stomach. That cued a groan of pain causing the older man to scrunch up his face in complete discomfort.

"Nice try," Dick complimented Mother Nature, bringing his foot back and kicking the guy again, twice as hard this time.

He didn't take any victory from the blood dripping from the man's lips. In fact, he was disgusted, but he had good reasoning. The second the blood dribbled down his cheek, his skin began to bubble and sizzle, the features rearranging themselves until the supposed villain lay on the ground, the same line of blood falling from his lips. He scowled.

"How'd you know?" he growled angrily, clutching his stomach weakly.

Dick crossed his arms over his chest for a moment, pretending to think of the obvious reasons.

"Well, first off," he held up one finger for emphasis, "Batman doesn't worry. He'll look at me to see if I'm okay and ask light questions, but he doesn't necessarily worry."

Mother Nature raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wha-?"

He was silenced by a foot to his shin which drew a cry from his lips.

"I wasn't finished," Dick explained himself, smirking a bit.

Now he started to take victory in the pain, but he tried to hide it.

"Second, if Batman saw me with my mask off, he wouldn't be so cool with it. He'd threaten to kill KF, and yell at me for breaking my promise and all that overprotective stuff," his finger count was to two.

Mother Nature's face was contorted in pain, so Dick didn't get a response. He didn't mind though. That was fine with him.

"Three," a third finger popped up, "Batman doesn't smile like that. His smiles are soft and unique, not wide and happy. And lastly, Batman doesn't hug."

Mother Nature exhaled angrily through his nose for a response. Dick didn't like that. Doing the best job he could of it, he picked the man up, using his bound wrists to drag him out the foolishly open door into the hallway. Just the sight of the house made Dick wince. Nothing matched. Maybe this guy was colorblind? That'd be a good explanation to the mess he called his house.

"Where's Wally?" Dick demanded to know, shifting the villain's weight so he was easier to drag.

"Somewhere in here… so many occupants… it gets so hard to remember," the man did a pretty good Joker impression for the voice, but Dick wasn't impressed.

He tightened his choke hold.

"Remember now?" he growled, his blue eyes narrowed.

Mother Nature smirked through the pain.

"Go ahead; kill me. Good luck finding the ginger," he taunted.

Dick seemed to considerer it for a moment, but he shook his head moments later.

"Nah… I promised the ginger he could kill you. So, where is he?" he asked again, nice and slowly.

The colorful man uttered not a sound. Dick shrugged. Wally had good ears and he had a bit of a voice on him, so he was sure he could find him in no time.

"WALLY!" he yelled, his voice deafening through all the nearby doors.

He waited, but he heard no response.

_No Wally on this floor I suppose. Time to go down a level. _

So he dragged his captive towards the stairs.

"This is a dream you idiot. You won't find your friend in here," Mother Nature chuckled the best he could through the choke hold.

Dick glanced around, looking on all sides of him before shaking his head.

"Nope, this isn't a dream," he argued, starting his descent down the stairs.

Mother Nature winced on each stair, but it didn't stop him from talking.

"How –ow- do –ow- you –ow- know?" he demanded to know, attempting to follow the blue gaze.

"Look around," Dick said simply. "What do you see?"

"My house?"

The ebony shrugged. "Okay, better question: what _don't _you see?"

That rose an eyebrow and a hiss of pain as his grip slipped and his elbow slammed into the ex-captor's jaw.

"Uh…"

He had nothing to offer, so Dick served him a platter.

"Gummibears. You don't see gummibears. If I was a dream, there'd be some gummibears walking around here or in some pictures or something. It's how it goes," he wasn't sure why exactly he had decided to say that, but it felt right so he didn't attempt to cover it up.

When the ebony finally reached the landing for the next floor, he casually strolled to the middle of the hall.

"WALLY!" he screamed again, making his throat throb from the effort.

He waited. He heard a thump, as if something had just hit something else, but no voice replied. The thump was still worth investigating.

"DUDE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, DO THAT AGAIN!" he said as loud as he could manage.

He heard the same dull thud.

"Got it, across the hall," he determined, ignoring the ache in his biceps.

He was getting sick of bindings. He couldn't wait for Wally to bash this guy's head in, no matter how cynical that sounded. Dick followed the thumping until he got to the room across the hall. He opened the door weakly and poked his head in. Wally wasn't in the room. Instead, a little girl sat in the back. The room was pure white, the same color as her night gown. Her hair was the same shade of Dick's, her eyes several shades lighter. She was surrounded by tiny gummibear candies and she was talking to them in a light and distant voice.

"Does that make this a dream?" Mother Nature choked out from the hold that had tightened up during the journey across the hall.

Dick shook his head.

"No; the gummibears in my dreams are alive and are kind of like people. Hers just… sat there… Oh well, looks like we're going down a floor again!"

The gaily dressed man groaned.

"Can't we just take the elevator?" he begged.

Dick smiled. "If you tell me where Wally is, I'll take the elevator."

Mother Nature shut himself up, biting his lip, preparing for the pain. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't give you the option."

He dragged the badly clothed man towards the stairs. He didn't know how tall the building was, but he hoped it wasn't much more. His throat really hurt and he didn't think he could keep screaming Wally's name like that.

**[1] You're trapped in a concrete room. It was built around you and has no windows, doors or trap doors of a sort. There's no way out. All that's in there with you is a mirror and a table. How do you escape? **_**Look in the mirror, see what you saw. Take the saw and cut the table in half. Two halves make a whole. Climb out the hole. **_

**It's 1. I'm tired. I'll write your head-bashing when I wake up. Sorry if I got your hopes up. Don't worry my dearest TWWOO, you'll get to read whatever tomorrow… egh… I can't believe I finished this chapter... Maybe that's why I mentioned gummibears. That's inspiration, right? No, of course not K. Just go to sleep. Night/Morning!**

**-F.J. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I was walking on the treadmill. 20 minutes a day at the moment, 3.4 at the moment. My foot is half black thanks to a crappy sock, so whoop. It hurts to walk on my right foot now. Damn. Well, sorry that this is kind of late… it would've been up at 4, but I was walking and typing and ranting and stuff… **_**And I dream about you all the time! I'm here without you baby…**_

**Disclaimer: Doubtful, dutiful, discouraged… D's for everyone! I own nothing~**

Wally rested his forearms against the wall, his hands balled into fists. His head lay between his arms, his red hair resting only half a centimeter from the mismatched surface color. He screwed his eyes up angrily, his bottom lips quivering.

"I'm here without you baby," he sang in a light shaky voice, "but your still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time…"

The wall equal to his feet all around was kicked in, showing off the support beams that kept him from Robin. That was one foot of wall that kept him from his whole world. He was stuck in space, starved off from his oxygen. He needed to get back to his whole world. He needed to breathe again. He had to restart his heart, but he didn't have fire powers or anything that could kick through wood without killing him. He had screamed his throat officially out seconds ago and he was losing hope. Now he was just waiting and praying for the Boy Wonder to do his job.

XxXxX

"_Where is he?_" Dick screamed, the murder in his voice striking fear into the masked eyes before him.

"I-I'll n-n-never tell," the wannabe-villain said stubbornly, turning his head down, awaiting the next blow.

This time it wasn't a punch to join his black eyes and split lip. He was kicked straight to the ribs. He let out a strangled cry of pain before he coughed up a gob of blood that hit the floor beneath his lips in a puddle. He shuddered in pain. He knew that the apprentice to Batman was well aware that he wouldn't last much longer, but he wanted to play it up as long as he could.

"_TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I SWEAR I'LL GUT YOU LIKE THE PIG YOU ARE!" _Dick thundered, balling his recently freed hands into tight fists.

"H-How," the gaily dressed man began, a thin trace of blood falling over his lips as he spoke, "would y-you do that? Y-You have n-no knives…"

His voice caught in his throat when he looked into the blue eyes before him. If looks could kill, he'd be long dead. A faint growl bubbled up from the depth of Dick's throat, despite the fact of how bad it stung to.

"I'll give you to the count of three to tell me where you put my best friend," Dick said slowly, controlling his breathing to keep from kicking the mask-stealing villain in the face right at that moment.

The reaction he got was just what he wanted. He saw fear, and that was what he craved. If he could strike fear, he could get power and power could get him back Wally and that was what he needed most right now. He felt like he was in the ocean with a block of concrete tied to each ankle and Wally was the knife that could cut him from the concrete. Without Wally, Dick knew he'd be drowning soon and he'd literally be sleeping with the fishes. He had nothing against fishes, but he didn't have gills so that idea gave him the chills.

"One," he began, taking a deep breath.

To his amazement, Mother Nature cracked right there.

"He's not in this building," the man blurted out.

Dick stiffened, his eyes widening at even the idea.

"Where is he?" he demanded to know without thinking.

Mother Nature made no comment and made it obvious that he didn't plan on replying. In a half second though, he let out a scream of pain and tried raising his handcuffed hand to his mouth, failing thanks to the handcuffs. His three center fingers were broken thanks to Dick's choice of shoes. Even through gritted teeth, the whimper sounded loud.

"_Where is he_?" Dick repeated in a growl, his voice shaking with anger.

"U-Up," the ex-kidnapper shook too, but not in anger.

Dick didn't need specifics. He knew the villain wasn't going anywhere. Wally could bash the man's head in later when the mask thief was nice and vulnerable. He ran as fast as he could, his feet hitting the ground in loud thuds. Sure, it hurt, but he honestly didn't give a flying- oh, sorry, I forgot most people aren't comfortable with the f word. Let's just go to the next sentence. Sorry for the inconvenience. Lucky for him though, he didn't have much running to do. A sneaky grin spread over his lips as he recognized the faint outline of an elevator. He didn't really think of how weird it was that this man had an elevator in his house, but he did question the elevator music.

It wasn't elevator music. It was Panic! at the Disco. He had nothing against the voice of Brendon Urie who made any straight man or gay woman question their sexuality, but he just found it a little different. The good kind of different though.

"Testosterone boys and Harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? So I guess it's back to us, so cameraman swing the focus in case I lost my train of thought. Where was it we last left off? Pick up, pick up," he sang along under his breath, watching the elevator scale to the sky roof.

Why was he going to the roof? Well, it was out of the building and the man had said up. There was always the possibility that he was referring to Heaven, but Dick was pretty sure Mother Nature would've pointed down to Hell** [1].**

XxXxX

Wally wiped at his eyes, groaning lightly. He wasn't going to give up. If he had to make his throat bleed to be saved, by damn, he'd tear his throat in half. He angrily kicked hard at the wall one last time, silently saying goodbye to his throat. Maybe with part of the wall taken out, someone might hear him. Either that or the roof would cave in on him and he'd die a very painful death. He was praying for the first one, obviously. Wally slowed his breath, closing his emerald eyes carefully. Before he could scream though, he heard a voice that wasn't in his head.

"WALLY!" he heard Dick's miraculous voice.

Hope filled him up like a little cup of water and he began to overflow, tons of hope spilling out his top.

"R-Robin?" he screamed back, surprised of how hoarse his voice was.

It must've been loud enough though because he could faintly hear running before he heard a pounding to the wall left of him.

"Wally, are you in there?"

Wally dashed to that wall, confused.

"Yeah!" he cried, wincing at the painful sting.

He could feel the wall dent in and break so he moved back a little, hoping the wall wouldn't fall down.

"Rob- are you okay?" he tried to sound strong, but he was losing his voice bad.

"I'm fine," the little ebony replied fast, his voice strained with effort. "You?"

"Sore," he admitted, wishing his hands were free.

He knew exactly what he was going to do. It'd be easier if he could use his hands, but he'd manage like a shark attack victim without his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out," Dick promised, another dent coming into the wall.

Wally's eyebrows furrowed. All he could see was normal wall, but it sounded like Dick was hitting metal or something like that.

"Where am I?" he asked, surprised he didn't sound as worried as he felt.

"In a shed of some sort," he couldn't help but smile as he heard the voice jump an octave and the awkward squeal of disapproval that sounded afterwards.

"It's really big though," Wally pointed out.

What Dick said next was something he hadn't expected to hear in this situation, but he was glad it had been said.

"Giggity."

It felt nice to laugh again, even though it was a weak laugh.

"Really?" Wally asked incredulously. "Did you really just say that?"

He let out a cry as the wall in front of him caved, falling to the floor. The cry turned to a grin as he found himself drawn back to his whole world and given fresh oxygen just as the concrete blocks were cut from Dick's feet.

"Wally…" the ebony said shyly just as Wally muttered, "Dick…"

They both smiled, the exact same thought rushing through each other's heads. Immediately, Wally ducked to cover the height Dick lacked and their lips met, happy smiles making it hard to stay connected. They managed though. Dick wrapped his arms around the ginger. Wally thought it was just a hug and let it add to the rabid flock of migrating doves that beat at his stomach lining, showing him the infinity on high that Fall out Boy spoke of** [2].** Dick's intentions were to free the rope bound hands though. It was hard to do that though when his head was up in the 9th cloud while his hands were down on land.

A shiver danced down Wally's back as he felt Dick sigh happily, their lips never parting. He wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around the pale neck before him to pull the blue eyed babe closer. He wanted to get close to the world again to remember what it feels like to breathe. Lucky for him, the Boy Wonder lived up to his name and somehow, his hands were free. He questioned nothing of course though and was just thankful he could do what he wanted again. He put his arms around Dick's neck and enjoyed the warmth while it lasted.

When they separated for breath, it was just that. They didn't comment about how to escape, no comments were exchanged over how they were going to bash some wannabe villain's head in, no one thought on how Batman would probably murder Wally… They just took a deep breath, exchanged happy glances before their eyes shut again and their lips overlapped again.

_Damn, I'm so glad that this didn't happen back in September. If Artemis saw this, she'd spread word throughout the world that the son of- er, sidekick of Batman is gay_ Dick thought to himself, the thought darkening the blush over his cheeks.

Dick was fretting of the world ridiculing his alter-ego while Wally was thinking of a song that fit that moment right there. It could've been 'This Kiss', but that didn't come to mind in that drugged out state he was feeling.

'_I get the tinglies in a silly place'… heh, it's not so silly. I'd say it's a pretty important place… _he smirked at the thought, causing Dick to squirm to regain the contact he had nearly killed a creeper to get.

Wally took the hint and tried to stop smiling of a sort, but the harder he tried, the wider he grinned until Dick kind of backed up and glared playfully at him.

"You're making this hard," he complained, putting his hands on his hips.

"That's not the only thing getting hard," Wally winked, making Dick's face turn a dark scarlet and a horrified expression falling over his features.

Seeing the expression, Wally laughed pretty hard. Dick still looked horrified though. Wally gently kissed the tip of Dick's nose, grinning to himself.

"You know I'm kidding," he lied expertly.

Dick cracked a small smile, but he still blushed a dark scarlet. He forced his eyes to stay upward to keep from curiously glancing anywhere else.

"W-Well," he tried to distract himself, glancing toward the edge of the roof. "I-I have Mother Nature handcuffed to the heater downstairs… if you still want to beat his head in…"

A sparkle returned to Wally's eyes and a determined look came over his features.

"Sounds delightful," Wally's voice alone showed his bloodlust.

He popped his knuckles menacingly before slipping his hand into Dick's. The ebony smiled softly, averting his eyes and let himself be pulled back towards the elevator, a little more excited about what he was about to see than he should be.

**[1] Okay, as one of you knows (TWWOO) I don't believe in either of the destinations mentioned, so if that was as awkward to me as it was to you, say something. I try to write it in a way that it seems like it fits everybody, but it's uncomfortable for me… Oh well, no pain, no gain…**

**[2] Infinity on High is a Fall out Boy album title. I love Fall out Boy. **

"**This song is eh…. It's about sex." –Brendon Urie. Seriously, he has an eargasmic or "Uriegasmic" voice. If you doubt me, look up '**_**Panic! at the Disco- "Lying.." ACOUSTIC (High Quality)**_**' by x 1039 phoenix, minus the spaces. Damn, he's got a sexy voice. It does cuss though, but he says it in a freakin' sexy breath so I think you'll be fine. So, sorry if this wasn't very good. I tried, I failed. Review if you would. **

**-F.J. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's late, but there was a story that I just **_**had **_**to update. So, today was the parade at our school! It sucked ass, but I got candy so it's okay for me, not for my braces though. Ah, but Jesse and Lincoln crossed the street and ran up to me. They cared enough to cross a busy street to see me (: Aw, such love. **

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Uh, yeah, it's uh… Robin… you know, Batman's sidekick?"

"Robin?" a slight faint fangirl squeal sounded, but it ended, "What's the emergency?"

"Well uh… I thought I should call and say that Kid Flash and I were kidnapped, but we got free and we're about to kill our kidnapper. You might want to send an ambulance… or something."

"W-What?"

A sigh sounded, "I, Robin, sidekick to the Batman, and Kid Flash, sidekick to the Flash, were kidnapped from Kid Flash's, sidekick to the Flash, house two days ago by some wannabe villain names 'Mother Nature', but he's a guy. We, Kid Flash and I, sidekick to the Flash and the Batman, managed to escape and now we are going to kill him. Could you, the 9-1-1 operator, send an ambulance to our address?"

"No, I understood that," she sounded irritated, "I meant, why are you going to kill him? Don't you guys just, you know, arrest people?"

She heard Robin relay the message faintly to someone in the background.

"Gimme the phone," she heard Kid Flash faintly say.

She grinned ear to ear, struggling to control herself.

"Alright lady, this _asshole _doesn't deserve to be arrested. He can't dress to save his life, he's a poor excuse for a villain, he hit Robin, he locked me in some random tool shed, destroyed my X-Box, destroyed my TV, got my mom sent to the hospital, kidnapped me from my own house, locked me in his basement and he _ruined my sleepover! _He deserves to die! So, if you don't want us to murder him viciously and heartlessly, _send an ambulance!_" he restated, impatience ringing loud and clear.

"O-Okay. I n-need you to s-stay on the phone," her voice shook.

Obviously, Kid Mouth got to her a little. He laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah… as if."

Then the phone went dead in her ear. She sighed weakly.

"This job never gets easier…"

XxXxX

Dick turned to Wally, the ginger's hand still locked lovingly in his.

"Are you really going to kill him?" Dick asked casually as they neared the spot where Dick had handcuffed the villain.

Wally shrugged. "Probably. I mean, he did hit you after all. And he ruined my sleepover. And he hurt my mom. I don't really want to get arrested though, you know? I mean, do sidekicks get diplomatic immunity?"

Dick smiled to himself.

"Sidekicks? No… but I do."

Wally's eyes widened. "What?"

Dick continued smiling.

"My dad is one of the most important guys in the world. Pin it on me. Let's see how the cops feel with my dad against them. Soon enough, we'll be like London with just handcuffs."

Wally rolled his eyes. "You're full of shit."

"Ah, I'm full of diplomatic immunitized shit," Dick corrected him, turning the corner and smiling as he saw the wallpaper turn yellow.

Suddenly, Dick stopped, staring silently at the blank hallway. Wally stopped too, turning back to face him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows turned down in worry.

Dick didn't comment on that.

"You go on ahead and kick his ass for me," he urged, his voice distant, "I have to call somebody."

Wally frowned lightly. "… I-Is everything… okay?"

Dick nodded swiftly. "Of course! I just figured Batman might be shitting out farmhouses and old farmers and farmer's daughters and all the barn animals since he hasn't heard from me in two days… you know?"

Wally winced. That thought had almost left his mind. Almost.

"Well uh, good luck… just try not to mention that I… er, that we…" his face went red and he put a hand to his neck.

Dick smiled shyly. "I won't mention the kisses."

Wally grinned, embarrassed.

"Thanks for that," he reluctantly let go of Dick's small and fragile hand and headed down the hallway towards Mother Nature.

Dick watched him leave with a sigh as he jogged back down the hall to the phone he had accidentally managed to find before.

XxXxX

Every time his head had been forced back into the wall, another reason was tossed at him. _'That's for calling the Lonely Islands gay_.' _'That's for hitting him!_' '_That's for hurting my mom_!' '_That's for destroying my house_!' '_That's for kidnapping us_!' The reasons continued on and on until he had lost consciousness. When Wally's arm grew tired, he pulled back and looked at his results.

"Let's see… broken nose, busted lip, black eyes, bruises, cuts…" he shook his head, clearly disappointed. "If only I could kill him… I don't want little Dick to get in trouble though…"

He sighed, weakly tossing aside the unconscious body. The wall was broken in with a hole that was about two feet wide, three high. Fresh scarlet blood dripped from the woodwork that lined the insides of the wall.

"Eh, maybe I'll get lucky the hospital injects him with something that he's allergic to," he tried to think on the bright side.

_Rob has to be done talking with Bats by now…_ he decided, and abandoned the body, heading back down the hallway, following Dick's faint voice.

"_I'm fine_," he heard Dick say irritably, as if this was the hundredth time he had said it.

There was a pause.

"_Yes, KF took care of him… I'm pretty sure he beat his head into the wall… No, he's probably not dead… Stop worrying! I'm fine! Wally wouldn't let him hurt me… We've been over this! We already called the police… Just…"_

Wally finally stepped into the room with Dick and saw that he was sitting against the wall, his knees curled up to his chest. The phone was between his ears and his shoulder, his black hair hanging in his blue eyes. When he noticed Wally, he raised a hand weakly and waved. Wally returned the wave, but he didn't get closer.

"Can we just talk about this when I get home?" he pleaded desperately.

He groaned in anger.

"Alright… see you then."

He set the phone down beside him on the ground, not caring that he hadn't turned it off. He turned his eyes up to Wally. He ignored the confusion he saw on his ginger's face.

"Do you think the ambulance is here yet?"

Wally wasn't sure of what to say. Instead, he just walked over to Dick's side and held out his hand to help him up.

"Screw the ambulance. Do you think an exit is here?" Wally asked instead, pulling the ebony to his feet.

Dick shrugged.

"We could always just use Mother Nature's body to make an exit," he offered.

Wally grinned, putting an arm around Dick's shoulders.

"I like the way you think," he smirked.

Dick glanced down at the arm on his shoulder and smiled weakly.

"Maybe if I keep thinking this way, the creators will put us back in the new episodes?"** [1]** he jokingly decided.

Wally laughed. "Come on man, the fans don't like it when we break the 4th wall!"

"Screw the fans! I'm hungry. You think there's a kitchen in this place?"

Wally's grin widened. "That's more like it…"

**[1] Note, this story was written when Targets was the newest episode and Wally and Robin weren't in it. **

**Dude, Cheshire looks just like Artemis's mom. Is she? Gah, it'll drive me mad. It's just that face… Anyway, sorry I didn't describe the head beating. I tried, it failed. Just try to be happy that I updated. **_**NEW EPISODE NEXT FRIDAY ON CARTOON NETWORK! OMGUMMIBEARS! AGHH! **_

**-F.J. **


	19. Chapter 19

**This came to me in the middle of Communication Arts. The room smelled like coffee and made me want to lose the last week of breakfast, lunch and dinner that I've consumed; everything besides the cheetoes I decided to eat during my laughing high last night because cheetoes kick ass. The point is, I was thinking about the food I was going to lose when I remembered I needed to plan the chapter, so there's going to be a lot of food mentioned… **

The kitchen was as distastefully decorated as the rest of the house, but it was fully stalked with everything from a poptart oven to three side by side fully stocked fridges. It had taken a long while to find of course, but when they had opened the fridges, it was all worth it.

Wally was sitting at the wooden dinner table, eating a meatball sandwich that steamed happily in his hands. Dick pulled his nachos from the microwave, wincing at the smell of the cheese. Nacho cheese always smelt horrible, or at least to him. He took the plastic tray from the microwave and closed the door before sitting next to the ginger.

"So, did Batman sound mad?" Wally asked casually, taking a large bite of his sandwich.

Dick picked up a chip and carefully dipped it in cheese.

"Actually no, he sounded… worried."

Dick took a bite of his chip, nearly gagging as he did so. He spit it out onto the table, coughing hard, trying to get the taste from his mouth. Wally blinked, emotionlessly.

"Rotten," he mumbled to himself, dragging his teeth along his tongue.

"Worried, huh?" Wally frowned in thought. "That's out-of-character."

Dick shrugged. "Batman is always out-of-character in _her _stories. Get used to it. Anyway, Batman said that Flash was there too, and that he was going 'way past the point of insanity'."

Wally smiled shyly at the thought of his uncle being worried sick over his disappearance.

_He _does _care about me… _he thought to himself.

Wally took a huge bite of his sandwich, some part of him knowing Dick had more to say. Dick took a bite of a bland chip before he fulfilled Wally's prediction.

"Batman also said that if you ever get me kidnapped again, he'll 'beat you down with the toaster oven in the kitchen at Mt. Justice'," Dick smiled mischievously.

Wally laughed, with a mouthful of meatballs. He threw his hands up, obviously pretending to be scared. He said something in a sarcastic voice, but it was muffled. Dick was pretty sure that his ginger said along the lines of, 'No! Not the toaster oven!' He smiled at the thought and pushed away his nachos, disgusted by them.

"But seriously, if you get me kidnapped again, he'll kill you."

Wally shook his head slowly, rolling his eyes.

"If _I _get _you_ kidnapped?" he repeated slowly, "You're the one who wouldn't get under the table!"

Dick's tease faded. "You're the one who let go of my hand! _You _could've pulled me under the table!"

"There was an _earthquake! _How was I supposed to hold on to you?"

Silence fell hard between the two. Angry emerald eyes locked with furious blue ones in a mental battle. The gaze was broken though, when a cheese covered nacho hit Wally in the face. He winced, closing his eyes in disbelief. His eyes open again and he glared at Dick. The serious looks broke quickly as the two best friends burst into laughter. The matter wasn't even funny, which made it one of those "we're not really high, but we're so tired that we feel like it and everything is hilarious right now so don't look at me like that" moments, which happened a lot between them. When the laughter settled down, Wally turned to Dick and narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Now clean it up, you 'rotten' prick," he tried to sound scary, but he failed epically.

Dick smirked madly, aiming to throw another chip at him. Wally caught his wrist just in time though and held it tight. Dick didn't fight it off though. Wally's hands were always warm and that was a comfort.

"No, I don't think I will," the ebony smirked, slipping his hand back so it was in the pale freckled comfort that was Wally's hand.

Wally, feeling intimidated, took a meatball from his sandwiched and chucked it at Dick. The ebony acted fast, twisting his head so he caught it in his mouth. Wally's eyes widened before they narrowed and he got a face that just flat out plainly said "damnit".

"Screw off," he growled, dropping Dick's hand, much to the ebony's discomfort.

Dick stood up, picking up his tray of discarded nachos.

"No need to threaten me with a good time," he said with a slight song to his tone.

After he tossed the nachos away, he walked back to Wally, crouching down a few inches so he was eye level with his green eyed beauty. He gingerly took his hand and brushed the cheese off of Wally's pale freckled cheek.

"Sorry," he said softly, his hand lingering for a moment before he walked over to the counter in search of a napkin or something to use to rid himself of the cheese.

Wally's cheeks darkened a tint and his stomach fluttered happily.

_I don't know why they make butterflies sound good _he whined inside his head, _they really hurt. And they're all uncomfortable and stuff. It's like tickling. We laugh, but we shouldn't because it's uncomfortable. We should scream, or sob 'rape' or something…_

He wanted to tell Dick it was okay, but the sound of sirens in the distance did it for him. Both of the pale ears in the room picked it up and their heads snapped up, flying in the direction they assumed it came from.

"You ready to get out of here?" Wally asked, quickly getting up from out of his chair.

"I'm ready to sleep in a bed again," Dick offered instead, rushing out the door.

He stopped when Wally grabbed his wrist. He tried not to seem too annoyed.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

Wally's blush grew heavier and he averted his eyes, dropping Dick's wrist.

"What about… _us_? I mean… was it… real…?"

Dick winced at the question. It was the last thing he had expected to hear, but he had been wondering the same thing.

"O-Of course it was real," he insisted, furrowing his eyebrows.

Wally smiled weakly, but he seemed unsure.

"Was this just… a one time thing?"

He sounded broken, scared even. Dick definitely wasn't used to it, but it wasn't that that actually put him off guard. It was a tough question.

"I…" he put a hand to his neck. "Well, we can't be… you know… in front of the team or Batman…"

Wally's face fell. "Why not? They're supposed to support us, right?"

Dick's frown grew.

"The world isn't quite ready for people like us, Wally."

That's when Wally's expression changed. It hardened and a look of determination shown brightly.

"Then let's get them ready," he declared bravely.

Dick smile grew watery, if only by a little, and he shook his head hopelessly, starting a light jog down the hallway. Wally stood in the kitchen for a moment, staring at the empty doorway longingly.

"Don't worry Dick… I'll make them ready, if it's the last thing I do," he vowed solemnly, although he said it mostly to himself, before running after the ebony.

**So… Superboy and Megan kissed… where's my Wally and Robin kiss, huh? Stupid sexualist bastards… ** **I'm pretty sure that behind MM/SB, Rob/KF is the second most supported couple in Young Justice. If not, we have some fangirls to kill, genders irrelevant. I want some bromance on Cartoon Network! The last gay thing they showed was when Naruto and Sasuke kissed, but that was **_**forever **_**ago! I want a newer and cuter kiss! Please! If it's the last thing I do, I'll get a bromance kiss, even if it has to be a dare or an accident or something. **

_**Get your hand out my ass, I ain't yo' puppet!**_

**-F.J. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I have to drink 6 bottles of water a day now… Great… The good news is that I'm not sick! I just didn't drink enough water… Aren't I piece of a work? All because I like taking bubble baths... I still think it's because Dora poisoned her bubble bath concoction… No one listens to me though. It's probably because staring at the big light bulb in the sky has me seeing elves. **

**I'd say this was fun, but it wasn't. Hope you enjoyed the rest of this story. **

_**Everybody knows I'm a monster…**_

The hospital room was dead silent, except for the soft breaths and the beep of the heart monitor that drowned out the breathing. The only two occupants were West, Wallace and Grayson, Richard.

The younger of the two lay stiff as a board in his hospital bed, the sheet falling harmlessly right across the line of his shoulders. He had heavy white bandages wrapped around his neck and his eyes were closed heavily, his black hair hanging down over his eyebrows in a style that would've driven him and his minor case of OCD wild.

The oldest of them lay sprawled as far as the bed would allow him to beneath his white sheets that barely made it halfway up his torso after all of his tossing and turning. His red hair lay in a perfect style over his forehead, matching his freckles ever so carefully. His feet were in casts seeing that he had broken his toes by kicking through the shed's wall, or at least according to the report.

Both of them had IV's slipped into the backs of their left hands, proper hydration reflooding their systems. They also both had lightly bruised lips, but the doctors suspected it was because they had been 3 days without any form of liquids. In those three days, they had been poorly fed too, or at least according to their sickly appearances, from their pale faces to the lining of their rib cage that was just barely visible without them having to suck in.

Barry West had been in to visit his nephew earlier, but his patience never was well trained so he only stayed for about an hour. Bruce Wayne on the other hand had enough patience to service an army or two. He had rode in with the ambulance last night at 7 and he hadn't left his ward's side since. He had called his company, saying something along the lines of, "My son's in trouble; I won't be in for a few days", but no one but unconscious ears heard him say it.

Right now, he was just faintly thinking aloud, enjoying speaking to his ward about things he wouldn't discuss with the ebony's conscious ears. He was just passing the time until the shy blue eyes would open and meet his. Emerald eyes met his long before though.

"B-Bruce Wayne?" Wally's voice shook in amazement.

He had been in the room with some pretty important people, but he could finally cross 'Meet Bruce Wayne' off his bucket list. Bruce sighed, wishing he could cover his face and hide from the ginger. It was too late though. He didn't really mind though. As far as he knew, Wally had no idea what Dick's real identity was, so it was no big deal. He just blinked, preparing his business voice.

"Y-You're his… you're his dad?" Wally made sure not to use 'Robin' or 'Dick', just in case.

Bruce shook his head, already running through the back story in his head. He had this covered long ago. The second he made Dick his sidekick, the story had been made-up and well rehearsed.

"No," he said in a deep, non-gravelly voice, "I'm his uncle."

Wally blinked in confusion, but the wonder on his face hovered.

"W-Where's his parents? Was my uncle in here too?"

Bruce decided to answer the second question, saving the first for later.

"Your uncle was in here an hour ago. He ran off mentioning chimichangas," he lied lightly.

Wally shrugged, buying the lie. It made perfect sense to him.

"But what about his parents? Aren't they worried?"

Bruce didn't know what story Dick had gone with, so he asked as discreetly as he could.

"Didn't he tell you?"

Wally seemed to hesitate at that too. He didn't know what Dick was supposed to say. He figured that around that time, his Boy Wonderful had still been cautious, so he had used a cover story of a sort.

"He mentioned that his mom died, but nothing else," Wally said cautiously.

Bruce nodded lightly, remembering the story Dick had made up. It had been a perfect fantasy for him.

"His father is off on assignment."

Wally's expression darkened and his eyes darted to his feet.

"His father… cares more about work than his son? Harsh… no wonder Dick was so scared at dinner yesterday…" he hadn't meant to say it, but it was obvious it meant something when Bruce tensed up, his eyes widening.

"He was scared?" he probed, clearing his throat lightly.

Wally figured that since he had said it already, there was no going back. He might as well continue.

"Dick seemed scared of the family dinner. It's like he doesn't do them. I mean, who's ever heard of not sitting down once a month and eating together as a family? I felt really bad for him."

Bruce's face fell a little, but he covered it up. He said nothing instead, placing his hand carefully over Dick's exposed fingers. He studied the slumbering face for a reaction. He got a ghost of a smile, but nothing more. Wally screwed his eyes up, thinking. He wanted someone to know that he liked Dick. If he couldn't ask Dick's dad, asking his uncle would probably work too.

"How close are you to him?" Wally asked first, being on the safe side.

Bruce looked up, surprised at the question.

"Well, I've spent more time with him in the past four years than his father has, so interpret that how you want to," Bruce said truthfully.

Wally decided that meant 'really close'. If it didn't, nothing would.

"Can I… ask you something?"

Bruce's eyes hovered on the nervous ginger, silently telling him to go on. Wally set a shaky hand to the back of his neck.

"I… I like your nephew," he began lightly.

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise, but it faded to a "eh, figures" face and he gestured him to get on with it.

"C-Could you ask his dad if I could… date him?" it looked like it killed Wally to say it out loud, but it felt good to get it off his chest.

Bruce's surprise didn't return. He seemed perfectly fine with the fact that a guy was asking out his ward.

"He's already had this conversation with me and his dad," Bruce half lied.

Wally winced, definitely not expecting to hear that.

"H-He did?"

A happy grin came to the freckled face, but it faded as Bruce continued.

"His dad said no."

"W-What? Why?" Wally looked hurt.

Bruce made it look as if he was trying to remember, but he had the words written on his invisible note cards in his hands.

"I'm pretty sure his father said something like… if you were to date his son, it'd last for a while, but then you'd get into some big fight and… he'd end up running away and joining the Teen Titans and his daddy would get blamed for it when it was all your fault," Bruce swallowed a secretive smile.

Wally blinked, a big invisible question mark written over his face.

"Teen Titans?" he repeated slowly.

Bruce shrugged lightly, pretending to be clueless.

"I was just as confused as you are," he lied.

Wally thought about that before his mind darted back the original quote.

"We would never fight! I love- er… yeah, I love him," his voice got shy.

Bruce smiled, darting to his ward's face, just to make sure he was asleep.

"That's what my boy here said. He's stubborn though. He'd fight you the whole way, and one day, you'd fight back and he'd get offended… or something like that," Bruce was quick to add the last part.

"I'd never put up a fight to begin with. I'd always be on his side," Wally argued.

Bruce shook his head lightly.

_Dick's side is a cold and dark one… I don't recommend it_ he thought to himself lightly.

"I just- his dad just said you couldn't _date _him. Everything else is perfectly fine with me. I can keep a secret," Bruce felt a little like Alfred saying that, but he didn't mind. It was a nice feeling.

Wally smiled widely, his eyes sparkling.

"R-Really?"

Bruce stood up, patting his ward's hand lightly before heading for the door.

"Really," he echoed, smiling.

It was a foreign thing for him, but it felt right.

"Wait!"

He froze, his hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked curiously.

Bruce turned back for a moment.

"I'm going to go tell his dad to get ready for a family dinner tomorrow," Dick's trademark mischievous face crossed over his for a moment before his features hardened again.

Wally smiled, feeling a little proud inside. When the door was closed, he turned to Dick's slumbering form.

"I don't know about you," he said smoothly, "but that was the best sleepover I've ever had. What are you doing next weekend?"

Dick grinned widely, turning his head to Wally, keeping his eyes closed.

"Hanging with you," he replied simply, his cheeks lighting up in excitement.

Wally returned the grin, sliding down in the bed and turning his head so he was facing his best friend. He closed his eyes to drift off, but something crossed his mind first.

"Hey Dick?" he asked slowly.

"Hmm?" the boy hummed faintly.

"What the hell is the 'Teen Titans'?"

Dick was silent for a moment.

"How should I know?" he said after a while.

Wally shrugged.

"Fair enough…"

And with that, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**THE END! FIN! FINISH! THANK MOTHER FREAKING GUMMIBEARS! I'M DONE! *break dances* So, thanks for sticking around if you did. If you liked this story, you could check out my others, but I'm so bipolar that my stories are all a bit different… Well, I love most of you all! Farewell for this story, my loves!**

'**Til the Curtain Rises Once More,**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
